Ne jamais t'oublier
by Operfy
Summary: Après avoir passé une année dans le coma, Drago Malefoy entame sa septième année à Poudlard. Son cerveau lui joue des tours et s'imagine des moments passés avec Hermione Granger, qui fuie littéralement devant ses questions, mal à l'aise. Que s'est-il vraiment passé durant leur sixième année?
1. Chapitre 1: Orage

Bonjour ! Je poste ma première fanfiction sur ce site et c'est une Dramione (je sais, il y en a beaucoup). J'espère cependant qu'elle saura se distinguer des autres et que vous l'apprécierez !

**Résumé** : Après avoir passé une année dans le coma, Drago Malefoy entame sa septième année à Poudlard. Son cerveau lui joue des tours et s'imagine des moments passés avec Hermione Granger, qui fuie littéralement devant ses questions, mal à l'aise. Que s'est-il _vraiment_ passé durant leur sixième année?

**Rating** : K+

**Disclamer: **Je ne possède rien (et c'est bien dommage), tous les droits sont réservés à J.K Rowling et à Warner Bros pour les quelques détails présents dans les films que j'utiliserai.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Orage**

Drago Malefoy errait dans le parc de Poudlard les mains dans les poches, un sac sur le dos. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, le soleil réchauffait doucement l'air et quelques oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres que l'automne avait tachetés de rouge. Le Prince des Serpentards adorait cette saison. Regarder la nature se modifier et marcher sur les tapis de feuilles que le vent avait déposés lui paraissaient merveilleux. Quelqu'un aurait-il pu croire que Drago pouvait avoir un esprit si poétique ? Un émerveillement envers autre chose que ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés ? Sûrement pas. Le blondinet n'avait révélé qu'à Blaise Zabini –son meilleur ami, élève en septième année chez les Serpentards- quelle véritable personne sensible il était _devenu _car oui, il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Il attribuait l'ajout de ce nouveau trait de caractère à son accident, un an plus tôt. De cet événement, le jeune garçon s'était relevé avec une toute nouvelle personnalité qui ne visait plus à terroriser l'école entière ni à insulter quiconque se trouvant sur son chemin mais à ignorer l'ensemble des élèves. Il s'était quelque peu refermé sur lui-même, ne sachant pourquoi, et ne discutait plus qu'avec son meilleur ami et Pansy Parkinson. Il savait que son attitude était similaire à une personne voulant se protéger du monde et panser des blessures psychologiques profondes mais ne voulait pas chercher pourquoi il agissait comme cela. « _De toute façon, je ne trouverais rien. » _pensa-t-il_._ Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ses réflexions et se reconcentra sur la nature qui l'entourait. Blaise détestait l'automne. Il ne cessait de répéter que cette saison était le changement du gouvernement des couleurs. Le vert, qui s'était pourtant imposé durant les deux saisons précédentes, rendait les armes et capitulait sous la puissance du rouge. Métaphoriquement, il faisait le rapprochement entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors et cela énervait le jeune homme à la peau foncée au plus haut point. Être entouré durant trois mois de la couleur préféré de ses ennemis sans réellement pouvoir agir le faisait enrager.

Le garçon aux yeux gris clair -voire bleus lorsqu'il était heureux- essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur la raison pour laquelle il était présent dans le parc. Cela faisait une semaine que les cours de sa dernière et ultime année à Poudlard avaient démarrés. Dès la fin de la première journée, le garçon s'était décidé à faire durant les trois prochains mois ses devoirs dans le parc pour profiter un maximum de l'automne. Être seul avec la nature lui permettait d'être au calme et de se concentrer plus rapidement. Il s'était installé les jours précédents à des lieux différents du parc et se plaisait à chercher chaque fois un nouvel endroit. Le meilleur emplacement qui eut été trouvé pour l'instant avait été un banc creusé dans un vieux tronc d'arbre près du lac. Le clapotis de l'eau et les chants sous-marins des créatures de l'eau en fond sonore l'avaient apaisé comme jamais. Le garçon se donnait encore deux semaines de recherche avant de le définir comme étant habituel et ainsi faire ses devoirs jusqu'à la fin de l'automne à cet endroit.

Le regard du garçon se posa sur un vieux chêne qui possédait un gros tronc se séparant en deux en son milieu et dont les deux parties s'entrelaçaient jusqu'à leur séparation en branches épaisses. Il possédait beaucoup de feuilles, toutes encore vertes, qui donnait un aspect touffu à l'arbre. Drago s'en approcha et, haletant, il posa son sac à terre. Il s'appuya contre le vieux chêne d'une main et porta l'autre à son cœur : celui-ci lui le serrait d'une étrange manière. Il ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait ressenti auparavant : de la nostalgie, comme lorsque l'on est au chevet de la mort et que l'on repense aux moments les plus heureux de notre vie. Drago s'assit entre deux racines de l'arbre -qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été taillées pour accueillir deux personnes- et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Il respira le plus lentement et bruyamment possible pour redonner à son rythme cardiaque une allure décente et ferma les yeux. Pour quelle raison ressentait-il cela ? Était-ce dû à l'emplacement qu'il venait de trouver ? Était-ce pour lui faire comprendre qu'il venait de trouver l'endroit idéal, près du lac et des arbres, comme il voulait ? Le blondinet rouvrit les yeux quand son cœur se calma et un sentiment de bien-être et de protection remplaça la nostalgie. Il sortit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et commença à rédiger sa dissertation de potion. Il venait de trouver _son_ endroit habituel.

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago passa une mauvaise journée. Trois élèves étaient venus lui demander pour quelle raison avait-il choisi de passer de « supérieur aux autres » à « faible ». Il n'avait évidemment pas daigné répondre ce qui n'avait pas plu à ces trois gros lards qui lui avaient collé aux baskets et avaient haussé la voix face à son manque d'intérêt. Il les avait regardé de haut en bas, retrouvé son air hautain qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis la rentrée et leur avait expliqué la situation.

« Écoutez, je n'ai pas envie d'en venir aux mains avec vous car je n'ai franchement pas envie de vous voir pleurer et de me supplier d'arrêter. Si je ne veux pas vous répondre, je ne réponds pas. Je ne vois pas en quoi trois ogres répugnants et sentant l'haleine de dragon auraient pu croire une seconde que me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas était aussi simple que ça. »

Les élèves concernés n'avaient pas apprécié sa remarque –car ils n'en avaient compris que la moitié- et s'étaient donc mis à frapper le Serpentard. Blaise était arrivé à la rescousse à ce moment-là et les deux élèves de 7e année avaient vite pris le dessus et étaient sortis quasi indemne du combat. Le professeur McGonagall les avait surpris en pleine action et les avait envoyés chez le directeur. Grâce à l'aide du professeur Rogue, Drago et Blaise n'avaient reçu qu'un avertissement alors que les trois autres deux heures de colle. Cette scène, qui s'était déroulée en début de matinée, avait eu pour effet de rendre le blondinet de mauvaise humeur. Il ne pensait qu'à la fin des cours pour se rendre sous le chêne découvert la veille et enfin avoir une touche de bonheur dans sa journée, mais le temps aussi avait décidé de lui gâcher sa journée.

Quand il eut fini les cours à 15h55, le temps ne lui permettait toujours pas de s'aventurer au-dehors et il attendit une heure et demie dans la salle commune des Serpentards que la pluie et le vent cessent leur danse folle.

Il s'installa à la même place que la veille et ouvrit son sac quand, sur un coup de tête, le ciel se remit à pleuvoir. Drago fut parcouru d'un spasme et ses yeux se fermèrent brusquement.

_Le grondement d'un orage se fit entendre, faisant tomber la pluie quasi-instantanément. Le bruit de l'eau atterrissant sur l'herbe verte du parc était assourdissant et le Serpentard n'entendit pas Hermione lui demander de la suivre. Le nez en l'air et les yeux clos, il appréciait le contact des gouttes de pluie sur son visage et ne bougea pas alors que la fille aux cheveux châtains insistait pour qu'ils se mettent à l'abri. Celle-ci prit la main du garçon qui, enfin, délia son corps de l'immobilité et les deux élèves coururent vers l'endroit le plus sec qu'ils avaient autour d'eux : un vieux chêne au tronc des plus singuliers. Hermione avait les cheveux trempés et les attacha rapidement. Son pantalon couleur vert clair était devenu vert foncé et elle secoua ses pieds d'un air contrarié : ses ballerines noires avaient pris l'eau. La pluie avait aussi laissé sa trace sur les vêtements de Drago dont la chemise lui collait à présent la peau mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il trouva que l'eau donnait à Hermione un air encore plus magnifique qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle ne paraissait malheureusement pas rassurée de se trouver sous un arbre lors d'un orage et s'assit à ses racines, la tête sur ses genoux. Drago avait une terrible envie de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, de se plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux couleurs noisette et de ne jamais en sortir, de la protéger face à sa peur des orages dont elle lui avait souvent parlé. Mais si elle le repoussait ? Si elle le rejetait et s'enfuyait ? Ne souhaitant pas prendre de risque il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui sourit. Il respira à plein poumons l'odeur de vanille avec une touche de cannelle que le parfum de la Gryffondor dégageait et lui dit simplement « Tout ira bien. » Elle lui renvoya son sourire et se pencha un peu pour s'adosser contre ses épaules. Les racines de l'arbre encadraient parfaitement les deux élèves qui restèrent dans la même disposition jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de la pluie puis rentrèrent au château._

Le garçon revint brusquement à la réalité. Ce genre d'événement lui arrivait plutôt souvent depuis son accident. Il en avait déjà parlé à -la vieille bique qui servait à l'école d'infirmière- qui lui avait expliqué que les blessures dont il avait été victime avaient laissé des séquelles à son cerveau et qu'il fallait qu'il s'y habitue car il n'était pas près d'en guérir. Ces moments d'égarement, voire d'absence, étaient –d'une certaine manière- tout à fait normaux. Elle avait ajouté qu'il ne devait pas y faire attention car les scènes qu'il voyait étaient purement le fruit de son imagination. Il avait donc appris à passer outre ses absences et ne prenait plus du tout en compte ce qu'il y voyait.

Le garçon massa ses tempes : c'était bien la première fois cependant qu'une de ces scènes lui avait paru aussi réelle, comme s'il l'avait déjà vécue. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il « imaginé » Hermione Granger ? La fille qu'il n'avait jamais aimée, avec ses notes supérieures aux siennes, son air de « miss-je-sais-tout » et son absence de caractère ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, il devait oublier, comme toutes les autres fois.

La pluie cessa et le garçon rentra au château, il avait envie de s'éloigner de cet arbre qui lui provoquait des sensations étonnantes.

Il passa par les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle pour rejoindre sa salle commune quand arrivèrent en face de lui Harry et Ron. Drago n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ces deux crétins et tourna la tête vers la gauche pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il essayait de l'ignorer. Les deux amis étaient en pleine discussion et ne donnaient pas l'impression d'avoir remarqué le blondinet.

« Non Ron, Hermione ne vient pas manger avec nous ce soir. Elle reste dans son dortoir à faire quelques devoirs, je suppose. Tu l'as connait depuis plus de sept ans et tu ne te souviens toujours pas qu'elle a peur des orages ? »

Le Serpentard se figea quand la conversation des deux amis eut atteint ses oreilles. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il connaisse l'aversion d'Hermione pour le temps orageux ?

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et vos critiques avec une petite review :3


	2. Chapitre 2: Blessé

Voici le deuxième chapitre qui possède un grand retour en arrière. En effet, l'intégralité de ce deuxième chapitre se déroule **un an plus tôt** ! Alors attention à ne pas mélanger le "présent" du premier chapitre et le "passé" de celui-là :)

**Disclamer**: Je ne possède toujours rien...

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Blessé**

Un jeune sorcier marchait d'un pas rapide dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Vêtu d'une cape de voyage noire à capuche, il jetait de brefs coups d'œil anxieux autour de lui. Il avait été le seul sorcier assez courageux pour sortir sous la pluie battante qu'il y avait actuellement. Il traversa une petite ruelle et entra dans le magasin où il avait rendez-vous : _Barjow et Beurk_.

« Mr. Malefoy », salua le propriétaire en s'inclinant légèrement.

Drago abaissa sa capuche : son visage était creusé et son teint livide.

« Nous avons appris pour votre mère, toutes nos condoléances, murmura Barjow avec un sourire hypocrite. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Le vieux homme guida le blondinet dans une petite pièce puis lui attrapa la main afin qu'ils transplanent. Ils arrivèrent dans un lieu sombre et brouillardeux qui ressemblaient vaguement à un cimetière. Barjow lâche Drago et re-transplana afin de laisser le garçon seul. Des Mangemorts arrivèrent et commencèrent a l'encercler tout en ricanant. Le garçon regarda autour de lui d'un air apeuré mais essaya néanmoins de contrôler l'envie de fuir qui lui contractait l'estomac.

Lord Voldemort apparu à son tour, face à lui, et l'obligea à s'agenouiller.

« Drago, Drago… qu'elle est la raison de ta visite déjà ? Ah oui, ta _maman_. Tu sais, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, siffla Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, elle n'a pas voulu m'obéir, tant pis pour elle. Ce n'était qu'une bonne à rien de toute façon. Mais toi, je pense que tu peux encore m'être utile… J'ai décidé de ne pas te tuer toute suite. »

Voldemort s'approcha du jeune homme et lui chuchota d'une voix qui le fit frissonner : « Tu comprends tout de même que je ne peux pas te laisser filer comme ça, sans punir ton arrogance… »

Il pointa sa baguette sur le garçon et lui jeta un des sorts les plus violents du monde magique : « _Sectumsempra_ ! »

* * *

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard tôt dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient tenté une dernière fois de dissuader Hermione de ses projets en insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle aurait tout le temps de faire ses devoirs le lendemain, mais ils ne réussirent pas. Elle les avait accompagné jusqu'au portail du château et les regardait partir. Elle agita sa main lorsque le visage déçu de Ron se tourna vers elle puis retourna au château quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle s'était assise près du lac entouré de livres pour faire tranquillement ses devoirs : le contact de la nature lui permettait d'être plus concentrée. Elle portait ce jour-là une jupe rouge qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux et un tee-shirt beige. Elle soupira d'aise à la vue du temps magnifique qu'il faisait malgré la forte pluie de la veille, quand elle aperçut Hagrid entrer dans sa cabane. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la rentrée et décida donc de lui rendre visite. Le demi-géant rangeait quelques affaires dans sa petite cuisine quand il vit Hermione arriver d'un pas vif. Il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer.

« Bonjour Hagrid !

-Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien merci et vous ?

-Très bien ! J'étais en train de me préparer du thé, tu en veux ? »

La boisson couleur orangée répandait une odeur de jasmin dans tout le cabanon. Ils n'arrêtèrent plus d'en boire et le temps passa plus vite que prévu. À croire que les vapeurs de thé déliaient les langues, les deux amis discutèrent de tout et de rien un long moment en s'attardant sur la rentrée et des belladones qu'Hagrid venait de planter. Aux alentours de dix-sept heures, la Gryffondor s'en alla tranquillement en direction du château.

Elle tourna la tête vers la cabane d'Hagrid : celui-ci agitait la main pour lui dire au revoir et Hermione lui sourit. Quand elle détourna son visage de la maisonnette pour regarder droit devant elle, elle aperçut une silhouette près de la forêt interdite. Elle plissa des yeux et distingua un corps immobile sur le sol. Pensant que cette personne avait besoin d'aide, Hermione se dirigea vers la silhouette.

Le corps était couché sur le ventre ce qui rendait la vision de son visage impossible. Pas aussi grand qu'un adulte, elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'un élève de l'école. Il avait les cheveux courts -qui lui permettaient d'en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon- sales et poussiéreux. Il ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard mais des habits noirs plein de boue et de taches sombres.

Il n'avait pas l'air blessé mais de dos, la Gryffondor ne pouvait pas en savoir grand-chose. Elle le retourna avec de grandes précautions pour s'assurer qu'il était sain et sauf. Elle recula d'un mètre et émit un cri de surprise quand elle reconnut l'élève en question. Il avait d'énormes cernes, le visage creusé et ne respirait presque plus. La chemise noire qu'il portait était ouverte et déchirée ce qui laissait apercevoir son torse lacéré, couvert de sang. Le haut de son crâne était ouvert et ses cheveux s'étaient collés entre eux à cause du liquide qui s'en échappait. Face à cette vision d'horreur, Hermione courut chez Hagrid et lui expliqua la situation. Ils revinrent près du corps et le demi-géant pris les choses en main.

« Va à la cabane, fais de mon lit un endroit des plus confortables et attend-moi. Je vais le porter, j'arrive le plus vite possible », ordonna Hagrid.

Hermione s'exécuta et quand l'adulte revint, il posa le corps sur un lit magnifiquement arrangé.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hermione un peu paniquée.

- Vas remplir une cruche d'eau fraiche dans le puits derrière la cabane, puis restes avec lui. Pendant ce temps je m'en vais chercher l'infirmière. »

Hermione s'exécuta à nouveau. Elle se demanda comment Hagrid pouvait gérer une situation pareille avec autant de calme et de savoir faire alors qu'un élève était pratiquement mort dans sa maison. La jeune fille s'assit près du lit et observa le garçon : elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître le Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait connu. Elle ne voyait pas le garçon lâche, manipulateur et arrogant qu'elle connaissait. Son visage était déformé mais avait l'air paisible, aucune trace de souffrance n'y paraissait. Il avait l'air si fragile avec tout ce sang qui s'échappait à une vitesse hallucinante des membres de son corps.

L'infirmière entra dans la cabane, affolée. Hermione se leva d'un bond et se retira au fond de la pièce pour lui laisser un maximum d'espace. Elle remarqua qu'Hagrid n'était pas avec mais n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'importance.

« Par la barbe de Merlin... Qui a bien pu faire ceci ? murmura l'infirmière pour elle-même en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du blessé, il me faut quelqu'un… trop de sang… »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, Mrs. Pomfresh parut réfléchir.

« Miss Granger ! cria-t-elle soudain.

-Oui madame ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée de vous demander cela mais Mr. Malefoy a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, s'il n'en reçoit pas tout de suite il va mourir… est-ce que, enfin… acceptez-vous de lui donner un peu de votre sang ? bredouilla l'infirmière.

-Je, euh… quoi ? Enfin je veux dire vous ne pouvez pas vous ? demanda-t-elle désorientée.

-Non, je suis un professeur, nous n'avons pas le droit et puis je serai trop faible pour le guérir après le lui avoir donné. »

Hermione hésita, pourquoi donnerait-elle son sang à Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était blessé qu'elle devrait laisser ses sept années de méchanceté derrière elle et tout accepter ! L'infirmière rajouta « C'est une question de vie ou de mort, Miss Granger ! » d'un ton paniqué et la réflexion de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Elle observa le corps du garçon mutilé devant elle, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser quelqu'un mourir alors qu'elle pourrait l'aider ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer sa décision mais l'infirmière la devança. L'adulte se mordit la joue d'un air coupable, prit sa baguette et fit une entaille dans le bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci émit un petit cri de surprise mais ne bougea pas.

« Je suis désolée…Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Il se peut que vous soyez prise d'un léger malaise alors je vous recommande de vous assoir. »

Hermione suivit son conseil et l'infirmière déplaça sa baguette de gauche à droite. Un léger filet de sang sortit du bras de la Gryffondor et atterrit dans une coupure au niveau du bras du garçon. Le sang formait un petit arc et reliait les deux élèves. Dumbledore arriva à ce moment-là et Mrs. Pomfresh se dirigea vers lui. Hermione l'entendit dire « C'est de la magie noire, j'en suis certaine. » puis elle se sentit sombrer.

* * *

Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas le concept de "flash-back" ? Ou peut-être que justement, vous adorez ça ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir si vous ne me dites pas vos impressions en laissant une review ? (Héhé.)


	3. Chapitre 3: Conseil

Hello, voilà le chapitre 3. Cette fois-ci, on revient dans le présent et on y reste : les retours passé/présent, j'arrête ! (J'avoue que ça peut-être un peu perturbant pour vous...)

**Disclamer**: Bah ! Ah non, je croyais pouvoir obtenir quelque chose mais non. Toujours rien :(

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Conseil**

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas réussi à dormir correctement le jour où il avait aperçu Hermione Granger dans son moment d'égarement. Il ne cessait de repenser à cet instant qui lui avait paru si réaliste et s'en voulait pour cela. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème à oublier les passages de pure imagination dont il était victime mais celui-là ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. N'existerait-il pas une touche _supprimer _dans nos têtes pour effacer quelques minutes de notre mémoire ?

Le garçon s'était décidé à parler de ce moment à Blaise ce qui lui permettrait peut-être d'en faciliter l'oubli. C'est donc tout naturellement le lendemain que le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'en alla chercher son ami qu'il trouva dans la Grande Salle, attablé devant le petit-déjeuner. Il était tôt et la plupart des élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés dans la salle ce qui permit à Drago d'exposer son problème sans faire attention aux oreilles indiscrètes les entourant.

« Tu veux un conseil ? demanda Blaise en portant le jus de citrouille qu'il avait en main à ses lèvres.

-J'en aurai bien besoin, acquiesça-t-il.

-Même si ça ne me plaît pas, je pense que tu devrais aller parler à cette Gryffondor. Si tu l'as vu dans ton moment d'absence, que ça t'a paru réel et qu'ensuite tu as su qu'elle avait peur de l'orage –qui soi-dit en passant est une peur ridicule- je dirai que le problème : c'est elle. Et la meilleure chose à faire –c'est bien connu- est de régler un problème à sa source.

-Mouais, t'as peut-être raison, mais je doute que ça ne marche. Cette fille a littéralement peur de moi, je lui ai fait la misère pendant plusieurs années -je crois- et, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ça fait deux ans que je ne lui ai pas ré adressé la parole. Dès que j'ouvrirais la bouche, elle risque de s'enfuir en courant.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dit-il en riant à la dernière remarque de son ami. »

Drago avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Blaise. À chaque début d'heure de cours qu'il avait eu dans la journée, il guettait la présence de la Gryffondor. Il se rappelait avoir quelques cours en commun avec elle mais ne savait plus précisément lesquelles. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à cette fille et, s'il ne l'avait pas vu dans sa « rêverie », il ne se souviendrait même plus de ses traits physiques. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour oublier le visage d'une fille qu'il avait insulté pendant près de cinq ans quand elle arriva enfin. « _Cours de potion, mais bien sûr _! » se dit-il. Il se rappelait maintenant que Rogue ne laissait jamais tranquille _Potter & Co. _Décidément, son accident avait laissé d'innombrables dégâts à sa mémoire pour oublier tant de choses.

Le professeur Rogue donna aux élèves des recherches à faire sur le chou mordeur de Chine puis ils quittèrent la salle, soulagés que le cours soit enfin fini. Hermione et ses amis s'étaient levés rapidement et Drago ne les avait pas vus partir. Il se fraya un chemin entre la masse d'adolescent qui s'agglutinait devant la porte et réussit enfin à sortir. Il l'aperçut au bout du couloir et se mit à courir pour la rattraper : il devait _vraiment_ lui parler. Il l'interpella -peut-être un peu trop fort- et les trois meilleurs amis se retournèrent brusquement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda Harry, les yeux plissés.

-Je dois parler à Granger.

-Hors de question, si c'est pour reprendre les mauvaises habitudes que tu avais il y a cinq ans ce n'est pas la peine, dit Ron sur un ton décidé. »

Sur ce, les trois amis firent demi-tour et s'en allèrent, laissant le Serpentard sur place, hébété. Hermione n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche pour exprimer son avis, les deux ringards avaient tout bonnement décidé à sa place. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? N'existait-il pas dans ce pays quelque chose qui s'appelait la liberté d'expression ? Il savait bien que cette fille n'avait pas de caractère mais à ce point… il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago avait fait part à Blaise de la situation. Son ami avait été choqué tout autant que le blondinet et avait avoué qu'il ne pensait pas que les Gryffondors étaient à ce point possessif envers leur amie. Le garçon à la peau foncée lui avait conseillé de retenter l'expérience mais cette fois-ci, il devrait se débrouiller pour parler à Hermione seul à seul. Drago l'avait remercié de son aide et lui avait donné le nouveau titre de « conseiller personnel » que Blaise accepta sans rechigner.

Le Serpentard avait passé la semaine suivante à épier discrètement le trio. C'était une attitude des plus puériles et il n'aimait pas son comportement mais elle était son unique solution. Il n'agissait pas comme ces détraqués de détectives privés habillés tout en noir qui-se-voulaient-discrets-alors-qu'ils-ne-l'étaien t-pas-du-tout que ces idiots de moldus regardaient à la télévision. Il était plus subtil et se contentait de les observer aux heures de cours, durant les repas et de les croiser dans les couloirs. Il réussit à en déduire que Ron et Hermione passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble car Harry les avait abandonné pour passer ses journées avec sa petite-amie : Ginny Weasley. « _Décidément, Potter a vraiment de mauvais goûts_. » pensa-t-il. Il ne voyait pas à quel moment il pouvait rencontrer la Gryffondor seul, et à la fin de la semaine, il semblait découragé. Le cours de potion du jeudi, cependant, lui réserva une bonne surprise. A la fin de l'heure, Hermione s'attarda dans la pièce alors que ses deux amis étaient déjà partis. Le jeune homme l'attendit à l'extérieur du cachot, adossé au mur.

« J'ai à te parler. »

Hermione se tourna vers le garçon, surprise. Elle lui tourna néanmoins le dos et fit mine de s'en aller.

« Granger, il faut vraiment que je te parle ! J'ai attendu une semaine que tu te retrouves seule, je commence à devenir fou ! » lui avoua-t-il en la suivant.

-Et bien parle, mais je te préviens tout de suite, si c'est encore une de tes insultes je…

-Je ne suis pas venu pour t'injurier. J'ai juste besoin d'information, de comprendre quelque chose, la coupa-t-il.

-Alors je t'écoute. »

Maintenant qu'il avait son attention, par où devait-il commencer ? Il avait attendu ce moment depuis sept jours mais n'avait jamais pensé aux mots qu'il devrait employer pour lui expliquer la situation. Devait-il lui raconter son « rêve » ? Qu'il s'était senti le plus heureux au monde quand elle lui avait pris la main ? Qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène ? Tout ce flux de questions arrivait dans son esprit en même temps et il n'arriva pas à réfléchir. De plus, la Gryffondor ne cessait de marcher devant lui et il peinait à la rattraper.

« Je, hum… pourrais-tu t'arrêter s'il te plaît, tu marches trop vite ! » furent les premiers mots qu'il réussit à sortir.

« Je suis pressée, j'ai des choses à faire. Si tu n'arrives pas à faire deux choses en même temps –c'est-à-dire parler et marcher qui n'est pas très compliqué à mettre en pratique- ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Les deux élèves étaient arrivés au sixième étage et la Gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte- tableau représentant un serpent meurtri et se tourna vers le garçon.

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux du garçon passèrent étrangement de leur couleur gris froid habituel à un bleu azur puis se fermèrent brusquement.

_Depuis que ses blessures s'étaient un peu refermées, Drago avait obtenu l'autorisation de marcher dix minutes par jour dans son appartement destiné à l'accueillir au sixième étage de Poudlard. Sa « résidence » possédait un salon contenant une petite cheminée, un canapé et un fauteuil en cuir vert et quelques tapisseries. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un escalier de quelques marches qui menait devant deux portes. Celle de droite était la salle de bain dans laquelle la baignoire ainsi que l'évier en marbre donnaient un air des plus luxueux. La seconde porte, elle, contenait la chambre du Serpentard. L'odeur de médicaments mélangés à de alcool destiné à stériliser qui s'en dégageait lui rappelait l'infirmerie. Les rideaux étaient de couleur argentée, assortis à son bureau et à son lit à baldaquin vert qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une bibliothèque était aussi présente ainsi que son objet préféré : une grande fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le lac et le parc._

_Le Serpentard commençait à connaître l'heure habituelle où Hermione arrivait. Il était content de recevoir la visite de la jeune fille car, en dehors de Blaise et quelques fois Pansy, personne ne venait le voir. Ses journées étaient d'un ennui total et attendait avec impatience la venue de la Gryffondor._

_« Hermione ! _

_-Salut, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire._

_-Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? _

_-Mouais, je n'en peux plus d'entendre partout où je passe des rumeurs sur toi. Quand j'ai traversé le couloir tout à l'heure, des 4__e__ années étaient en train de parier sur ton retour ou non. _

_-Des rumeurs ? demanda-t-il, intrigué._

_-Oui, tous les élèves parlent de ta « mystérieuse disparition ». Certains sont vraiment très méchants. Dumbledore les laisse parler et ne souhaite pas faire de déclaration officielle, expliqua-t-elle, démoralisée. _

_-Essaye de ne pas les écouter, lui conseilla-t-il._

_-J'essaye ! Mais quand mes meilleurs amis s'amusent à pronostiquer le lieu où tu te « caches » et ne souhaitent en rien parler d'autre chose, c'est très compliqué. _

_-Alors viens plus souvent ici. Je te promets que je ne ferais aucun pronostic ! blagua-t-il. »_

Drago revint à lui. Il voulut répondre à Hermione que non, il ne lui avait pas tout dit -qu'il ne lui avait rien même dit du tout- mais la jeune fille ne se trouvait plus en face de lui. Il s'imagina que son moment d'absence avait duré longtemps et que, devant son silence, elle en avait conclu le contraire. Le garçon posa sa main contre le tableau et caressa légèrement le dessin de serpent, rêveur. La pièce qu'il avait vue lui paraissait tellement familière ! Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle été présente dans son nouveau moment d'égarement ? Que cela pouvait-il signifier ? Sans s'en rendre compte, le tableau s'était entrouvert et Drago entra dans un petit salon, identique à celui imaginé il y a moins d'une minute. Il écarquilla les yeux et recula en manquant de trébucher : il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller ! Ne devenait-il pas complètement fou ? Il ferma la porte devant lui et, le cœur battant, s'en alla en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.

* * *

Avez-vous quelques pronostics sur le pourquoi du comment Drago voit toutes ces scènes ? Et si vous me les écriviez en reviews ? (Enfin ce n'est qu'une suggestion, évidemment... :3)


	4. Chapitre 4: Collier

Bonjour. Dans ce chapitre il y aura une scène qui pourrait choquer les âmes (très) sensibles. Je prends donc mes précautions en vous avertissant :) Bonne lecture quand même !

**Disclamer**: Tout appartient (encore) à J.K Rowling et Warner Bros.

* * *

**Chapitre 4****: Collier**

Hermione était assise au pied de son chêne favori dans le parc de l'école. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures à cet endroit l'année passée en compagnie de quelqu'un qui lui était très cher.

Elle joua quelques instants avec la chaîne en argent qu'elle portait autour du cou d'un air pensif, puis sortit le pendentif qu'elle avait habitude de cacher sous son uniforme. Le collier avait une forme ovale et contenait une émeraude en son milieu. À la vue du bijou, la Gryffondor sourit : cet objet avait une valeur sentimentale inestimable.

« Salut. »

La jeune fille sursauta, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été dérangée sous _son_ arbre.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Drago Malefoy se tenait debout devant la Gryffondor, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en désignant d'un coup de tête le collier d'Hermione.

À la venue du jeune homme, Hermione avait emprisonné le pendentif de ses doigts et le serrait le plus fort possible, en total réflex de protection. Personne n'avait jamais fait attention à son bijou et cela était bien : elle ne voulait rien raconté de son histoire.

« Ce n'est rien, un simple collier. » dit-elle en relâchant sa prise et en le remettant sous sa chemise.

Drago avait tout de même eu le temps d'apercevoir l'objet; il avait cessé de bouger et regardait le sol d'un air vague. Hermione se rappela qu'il avait déjà eu une attitude similaire il y a trois jours, quand il l'avait suivi à la fin du cours de Potion. Elle ne prit pas la fuite comme la dernière fois et attendit simplement qu'il revienne à lui. Quand ce fut le cas, le jeune homme avait l'air troublé.

« Je peux m'assoir ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça et le garçon se plaça à côté d'elle.

« Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Ça m'arrive, répondit-elle. »

Hermione n'osait pas regarder le blondinet, elle savait que lorsqu'elle mentait son visage prenait une teinte rouge vif. Elle venait en vérité à cet endroit tous les jours depuis la rentrée.

« Tu as encore eu ce « moment de vide » comme l'autre jour… qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna la Gryffondor.

-Oh, mes moments d'absence ? Rien de grave, ce sont les séquelles de mon accident. Tu sais peut-être que j'ai été absent toute l'année dernière…

-J'ai dû en entendre parler…murmura-t-elle.

-Et bien, j'ai eu une petite mésaventure et en voici le résultat. J'ai été dans le coma durant toute l'année et mon cerveau s'imagine à présent des trucs. J'ai de légers problèmes de mémoire aussi, continua-t-il.

-De légers problèmes ? Tu ne te souviens plus de quoi par exemple ?

-Je ne me souvenais plus quels cours nous avions en commun, toi et moi.

-Oh, ce ne sont pas des problèmes très graves alors… chuchota-t-elle en ravalant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

-La dernière fois, je n'ai pas réussi à t'exposer ce dont je voulais te parler. C'est à propos de ces moments d'absence, justement. Je-_comment l'expliquer_- j'ai pour habitude d'oublier rapidement les images que j'ai en tête à ce moment-là, elles sont en général floues et ne sont pas intéressantes. Seulement, depuis la rentrée je _vois_ des scènes où tu es présente et qui paraissent tellement réelles ! Comme si je les avais déjà vécues… et ça me perturbe. Je n'arrive presque plus à dormir à cause de cela ! J'aimerais savoir si tu pourrais me renseigner à propos de ces instants, si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'une explication à me donner !

-Je…

-Pourquoi _tu_ y es présente ? Dans mes souvenirs on ne s'est jamais vraiment aimés, ni même parler ! Mais j'avoue avoir même oublié le comportement que j'avais avec toi il y a plusieurs années, je crois que je t'insultais, que je te lançais des piques durant toute la journée… je n'en suis plus très sûr.

La Gryffondor avait tourné la tête vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds pour le regarder. Il voyait des scènes dans lesquelles elle était présente ? Que pouvait-il voir la concernant ? Serait-ce possible qu'il… Non, cette idée était absurde. Le garçon devait juste avoir rêvé quelque chose en rapport avec sa journée, il avait dû l'apercevoir dans les couloirs et elle avait pris une place dans son « moment d'absence ». Rien de plus.

Et depuis quand Malefoy se préoccupait-il autant d'elle ? Pourquoi avait-il cessé de faire l'indifférent et de passer son chemin face à elle ? En pensant à cela, la jeune fille commença à ressentir quelques picotements réguliers dans les bras ainsi qu'un filet de liquide chaud traverser sa chemise. Elle savait exactement la raison de ce saignement brutal et ne paniqua pas. Elle se félicita d'avoir enfilé son pull gris avant de sortir malgré la température agréable qu'il y avait cette après-midi et décida qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille rapidement avant que certaines tâches de couleur rouge n'apparaissent aux yeux du Serpentard.

« Tu ne te comportais effectivement pas bien avec moi il y a quelques années, ton attitude était similaire à celle que tu possèdes actuellement avec Harry et Ron. Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider pour tes moments d'absence, je ne vois pas _du tout_ la cause de ma présence dans ceux-ci. J'ai maintenant des choses à faire alors je vais te laisser », annonça-t-elle avant de se lever et de quitter le parc précipitamment en tentant de camoufler son expression de douleur qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Hermione avait couru jusque dans les dortoirs encore vide à cette heure-là et s'était assise au centre de son lit. Elle enleva son pull et découvrit sa chemise couverte de sang. Elle soupira pour se donner du courage puis releva ses manches. Les cicatrices, qui avaient pour habitude d'être légèrement en relief et de couleur blanche, qu'elle avait sur les bras étaient devenues violettes et laissaient déverser en leur centre du liquide rouge. La vision de ses bras eut pour effet d'accentuer la douleur qu'avait la Gryffondor mais elle relativisa en se disant qu'elle ne souffrait pas autant que lorsqu'on les lui avait infligées. Hermione ferma les yeux et se rappela la scène :

_Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait jamais été connue pour sa sensibilité et sa générosité mais plutôt pour sa froideur et son absence de pitié. L'élève aux cheveux châtains agenouillée devant elle priait cependant pour que le caractère de la jeune femme eut subi un changement radical. Neville lui avait déjà raconté l'histoire de ses parents qui avaient eu affaire à Bellatrix et Hermione espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne lui réservait pas le même sort. La Gryffondor ne savait pas vraiment dans quel endroit elle se trouvait mais à vrai dire, le nom du bâtiment dans lequel elle allait peut-être passer ses dernières heures lui importait peu. La voix aiguë de la femme aux cheveux longs et noirs résonna dans la pièce :_

_« Que t'avais-je demandé, Hermione ? »_

_Devant l'absence de réponse, Bellatrix mit l'élève en lévitation. _

_« Que t'avais-je _demandé_, Hermione ? » répéta la femme._

_La concernée lança des regards inquiets autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une éventuelle sortie, mais la pièce était trop sombre pour qu'elle ne puisse voir autre chose que la personne présente devant elle. _

_« Non, non, non, il ne sert à rien de chercher à t'enfuir. Nous nous trouvons dans une pièce sans fenêtre ni porte. Rien d'autre n'est présent ici à part toi et moi. Astucieux n'est-ce pas ?»_

_La femme laissa retomber la Gryffondor à terre sans délicatesse et démarra une marche lente autour de celle-ci. _

_« Hum… toujours pas de réponse… je vois que tu as envie de jouer et tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. _Endoloris ! »

_Le cri de douleur qui s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione résonna dans la pièce. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ne se rendit même pas compte que des larmes coulaient de son visage. Quand le sort cessa, Bellatrix ria d'une manière froide, contente d'elle. _

_« Je répète une énième fois, que t'avais-je demandé, Hermione ? »_

_L'élève ne voulait pas revivre cet instant de douleur intense mais fallait-il pour autant qu'elle arrête de résister ? Qu'elle se laisse traiter comme une faible, qu'elle se plie aux exigences d'une autre personne ? N'était-elle pas une Gryffondor, une maison dans laquelle les élèves étaient réputés pour leur courage ? _

_Seul le silence répondit à la femme aux cheveux bouclés. Cette dernière perdit patience : elle arrêta de marcher, prit sa baguette dans sa main droite et la pointa vers le bras de la jeune fille. _

_« Que…t'avais…je…de…man…dé…Her…mi…one ? » _

À_ chaque nouvelle syllabe, elle entailla profondément la chair pour que la Gryffondor se souvienne encore pendant longtemps que lorsque Bellatrix posait une question, on y répondait. _

_Hermione hurla de douleur une nouvelle fois et son sang coula à une vitesse affolante. Son tee-shirt blanc prit une couleur rosée et, comme elle avait les cheveux attachés, Bellatrix en profita pour laisser quelques marques sur son cou. La jeune fille commença à sentir que si elle n'agissait pas maintenant, elle pourrait peut-être perdre l'usage de ses bras ou ne plus pouvoir bouger son cou du tout. Alors, sachant que l'adulte ne s'arrêterait jamais avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle répondit à la question._

_« De ne plus m'approcher de Drago. »_

Hermione essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses joues d'un geste rageur : elle détestait Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir toute cette souffrance… Pour rien au monde. La seule solution pour éviter de revivre ce cauchemar serait que Drago Malefoy cesse de fouiller dans sa mémoire car il risquerait de causer des dégâts inimaginables.

Après avoir laissé Hermione s'en aller, le Serpentard avait ressenti une étrange douleur dans ses bras. Il avait relevé ses manches et avait observé avec attention l'endroit où il ressentait ce mal mais n'avait rien trouvé d'autres que sa peau lisse et pâle. La sensation qui le parcourait était indéfinissable et inhabituelle, pas semblable à celle qu'il avait éprouvée quand il était tombé la première fois de son balai ou quand Buck l'avait attaqué. Non, cette fois-ci c'était comme s'il ressentait la douleur de _quelqu'un_ d'autre.

* * *

Bon, je sais, je suis un peu sadique avec l'histoire Bellatrix/Hermione. Mais après tout, je crois que Bellatrix est profondément méchante donc je ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour cette scène ! :) Qu'en pensez-vous? Avez-vous aimé le chapitre ?


	5. Chapitre 5: Serment

Bonjour :) Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci aussi aux personnes qui suivent la fiction ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents et quelques passages du "passé" vont apparaître !

**Disclamer**: Tiens, pour changer: rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre 5****: Serment**

Drago Malefoy se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de l'école en cette fin d'après-midi d'automne. Le soleil s'était caché depuis le début de la journée derrière d'épais nuages gris et la majorité des élèves n'avaient pas tenté de s'aventurer au dehors afin d'éviter l'averse qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Le garçon aux yeux couleur acier était lui aussi resté terré à l'intérieur et en avait profité pour s'avancer dans ses quelques dissertations qu'il devait rendre pour le début de la semaine suivante. Quand il était arrivé dans la pièce, une heure plus tôt, il ne s'était pas étonné du nombre restreint de personnes présentes. En général, par ce temps-là, les élèves restaient groupés dans leur salle commune à commenter le dernier match de Quidditch ou à jouer à divers jeux tels que le bavboules ou la bataille explosive. Ces passe-temps ne plaisaient pas au garçon et l'afflux d'adolescents dans la pièce principale des Serpents, l'énervait. Il préférait un endroit calme où il pouvait se retrouver seul avec son esprit et passer tout le temps voulu à se poser des questions sur les événements bizarres auxquels il assistait depuis la rentrée. En ce moment, par exemple, il repensait au collier d'Hermione qu'il lui avait provoqué un moment d'absence la veille. Il avait été content de voir que la Gryffondor n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il avait repris « connaissance », même si ce qu'il avait vu durant ce moment l'avait laissé perplexe. Le même collier qu'elle tenait étroitement dans ses mains se trouvant sur le cou de sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, voilà ce qu'il avait vu ! Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'un unique et même collier ? Pourquoi Hermione en avait-elle alors la possession ? L'avait-elle volé, _reçu_ ? Non, pas reçu. Qui lui aurait-il donné…? Oh, Drago avait tant de questions à propos d'Hermione qui lui trottaient dans la tête qu'il aurait pu en écrire un grimoire complet. Cette fille lui faisait ressentir des choses tellement bizarres ! La veille, dès qu'il l'avait aperçu sous l'arbre, il avait senti comme une force invisible qui le tirait et avait laissé ses pas le guider naturellement vers la Gryffondor. Mais il y avait eu cette histoire de collier et, bizarrement, elle n'avait aucune réponse concernant sa présence dans ses visions. Elle s'était ensuite dépêchée de s'en aller : avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?

Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son esprit divagué depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant et, comme il avait déjà travaillé durant deux heures, il rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle. Il n'aurait pas réussi de toute façon à se reconcentrer sur ses devoirs, il avait envie de revoir Hermione pour lui parler du collier. Peut-être que cette fois-ci elle connaîtrait quelques informations qui pourrait l'aider à libérer son esprit ?

Sans véritablement réfléchir, le garçon marcha en direction du parc ainsi que de _son_ arbre. Les nuages s'étaient assombris depuis son entrée à la bibliothèque et il sentit que le ciel allait promptement déverser ses larmes. Quand il aperçut la Gryffondor sous le chêne, une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura « Je le savais. » Il s'approcha d'elle et les deux élèves se saluèrent. Hermione fut encore surprise qu'il vienne lui parler mais ne rouspéta pas, au contraire. Drago lut une légère peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille et il se rappela qu'elle n'aimait pas les temps orageux. Il n'avait pas envie de la bombarder de questions qui risqueraient de la faire à nouveau fuir ou de la terroriser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, alors il repoussa l'afflux d'interrogation sur le collier, l'appartement ou la peur de l'orage qui souhaitent sortir de sa bouche. Il lui parla du temps, des cours (en essayant de se rappeler les matières qu'ils avaient en commun car il les avait déjà oublié) et de l'école. La Gryffondor se détendit de plus en plus au fil des minutes, même si elle ne se lâchait pas complètement. Les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent lors de la deuxième heure de discussions des deux adolescents. Un éclair passa dans le ciel que le temps ainsi que l'heure avaient coloré en bleu marine. Quand Hermione se leva pour s'en aller, le fameux collier qu'elle porta autour du coup sorti de sous sa chemise. Elle le replaça d'un geste nerveux puis accéléra le pas avant qu'un coup de tonnerre n'éclate. Drago, lui, n'entendit pas avec quelle puissance l'éclair atterrit dans les montagnes qui bordaient l'école.

_La fin de l'année scolaire approchait inévitablement. Drago ne voulait pas retourner chez lui pour les vacances d'été, revoir son père… Très peu pour lui. Il aurait tellement souhaité que cette sixième année à Poudlard n'ait jamais de fin ! Comment aurait-il pu imaginer en arrivant le trois septembre dans cette école miteuse qu'il n'allait pas vivre le train-train quotidien de ses cinq dernières années ennuyeuses et inintéressantes ? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer connaître une personne si merveilleuse qu'_elle_ ? Il ne restait plus que quatre semaines avant de lui dire au revoir pour deux longs mois… Il voulait marquer le coup et pour cela, il avait trouvé le cadeau parfait : le collier qui avait appartenu à sa mère et qu'elle lui avait légué dans son testament. Son père avait, bien entendu, voulu le garder pour lui mais Drago avait réussi à se faufiler discrètement dans la chambre parentale et avait récupéré son dû dans le tiroir d'une des deux tables de chevet. Ce collier avait traversé les générations des Black et avait été donné à chaque fois à quelqu'un à qui l'on tenait énormément. C'était donc en ce jour chaud de juin que Drago avait offert ce bijou couleur émeraude à Hermione Granger. Elle avait souri jusqu'aux oreilles devant ce splendide collier et s'était empressée de l'enfiler. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé la raison de ce cadeau, il avait plongé ses yeux -qui étaient passés de gris clair à bleu océan- à ceux noisettes de la jeune fille et lui avait répondu d'une voix émue : « J'ai passé une année tout simplement grandiose grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu te blesser autant par le passé et tu sais que je le regrette aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois resté auprès de moi après mon accident et que tu m'aies permis de te connaître, véritablement. J'espère sincèrement que rien ne changera d'ici l'année prochaine et que nous pourrons continuer à nous voir, nous parler… Alors ce collier est tout simplement une promesse. La promesse qu'importe ce qu'il nous arrivera durant l'été, que même si tu changes ou que _je_ change à cause de la guerre qui se prépare du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, je te fais la promesse de ne jamais t'oublier. »_

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et Drago revint brusquement à la réalité, il venait d'avoir un troisième « rêve » dans lequel Hermione était présente. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient l'air tellement réels et cela l'énervait. Son imagination ne pouvait pas être à ce point développée pour inventer les lieux, les odeurs, les _sensations_ qu'il ressentait à ces moments-là. Il se leva et rentra au château les pensées toujours dirigées vers ses moments d'absence.

Le lendemain, Drago avait fait part des éléments étranges qui avaient mouvementés sa journée précédente à son conseiller personnel : Blaise. Il lui avoua qu'il souhaitait tisser une réelle amitié, semblable à celle que les deux garçons avaient, avec la jeune fille et qu'il avait ressenti un lien fort avec elle, comme s'ils avaient déjà été amis par le passé. Le garçon à la peau foncée lui assura que ça n'avait pas été le cas et qu'il trouvait son envie d'être ami avec une Gryffondor bizarre, mais il respecta son choix. Il le taquina en lui faisant quelques tests pour voir si son esprit n'était pas devenu complètement fou mais le blondinet s'en sortit à merveille et Blaise sembla déçu. Les deux amis se quittèrent sur une boutade et Drago se dirigea vers le parc.

Au même moment, Hermione s'était assise sous son chêne préféré sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être car Drago Malefoy était venu lui parler la veille à cet endroit-là et qu'elle souhaitait le revoir. Ils avaient passé quelques heures merveilleuses et, heureusement, le garçon n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur le bijou qu'elle portait. Oh Hermione jouait tellement avec le feu ! Elle savait très bien qu'elle devait éviter le jeune blond un maximum, baisser la tête dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle le croisait, suivre à la lettre les consignes qu'on lui avait données… Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que tirer une croix définitivement sur le beau Serpentard aurait été aussi difficile.

Drago arriva près d'Hermione quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un tee-shirt couleur vert foncé et de son pantalon d'uniforme. Il faisait un temps magnifique, en opposition à la veille, et le soleil réchauffait agréablement l'air. Il faisait même relativement chaud pour un jour d'automne et, de ce fait, le garçon démarra la conversation par un petit commentaire concernant la météo.

« Tu n'as pas chaud avec ces manches longues ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione portait une jupe plissée bleu marine et une chemise à manches longues boutonnée jusqu'au cou.

« Euh… non, non. Je suis plutôt du genre frileux », répondit-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Bien sûr qu'Hermione avait chaud, mais elle ne portait plus, depuis l'année dernière, d'habits qui pouvaient laisser entrevoir ses cicatrices.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Drago luttait intérieurement entre la volonté de rester sur le même fil de discussion ou de succomber à sa soif de réponse en interrogeant à nouveau la Gryffondor sur les fameuses scènes. Il se décida finalement à poser ses questions, quitte à voir à nouveau Hermione s'échapper.

« J'ai encore eu un moment d'absence te concernant. J'ai…Ecoute, j'ai vraiment besoin de trouver des réponses. Pourquoi ces scènes sont si réelles quand tu y es présente, pourquoi je ressens comme si nous étions amis dans le passé, pourquoi je connaissais ta peur de l'orage, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te connaître, pourquoi j'oublie chaque jour quels cours nous avons en commun, pourquoi aimes-tu cet endroit autant que moi, pourquoi est-ce que je pense que tu connais toutes les réponses à mes questions, juste… pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, sans respirer.

Le questionnement de Drago tomba en plein milieu de la conversation et Hermione eut soudain l'impression que le temps vira à la tempête. Elle voyait le ciel s'assombrir et sentait le froid lui fouettait au visage. Devant l'expression de détresse qu'affichait le Serpentard, la température du corps d'Hermione chuta. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'avait-elle le _droit_ d'avouer ? Etait-elle réduite au silence complet ? Elle aimerait tellement lui révéler la vérité… Mais si elle ne voulait plus se retrouver face à Bellatrix, ne devrait tout simplement pas se débrouiller pour le mener vers d'autre pistes, qui ne la concernait pas ?

A ces pensées, son avant-bras droit commença à la piquer et elle sut qu'à ses réflexions, la blessure de son erreur était en train de se réveiller. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de lui révéler quoi que ce soit. Plus elle réfléchissait à la réponse qu'elle pourrait donner au garçon, plus son bras chauffait et désormais, elle sentait une douloureuse brûlure qui s'étendait de son poignet à son coude. Elle ne put retenir son geste et agrippa de toutes ses forces son bras pour atténuer la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arr…

-Je dois y aller, ce-ce n'est rien, coupa Hermione, une grimace sur le visage. »

La jeune fille se leva et se mit à marcher rapidement. Le Serpentard la suivit, inquiet à la fois car il ressentait à nouveau une douleur dans son bras qui ne semblait pas être la sienne et parce que la jeune fille avait l'air de souffrir sans raison apparente. Elle se retourna promptement et lui demanda, froidement, de la laisser tranquille.

Quand elle sut que Drago ne pouvait plus la voir, elle courut jusque dans les toilettes des filles. Elle entra dans une des cabines, soulagée que le domaine de Mimi Geignarde soit totalement libre, puis laissa échappa un cri aigu empli de souffrance. Elle releva sa manche et se maudit d'avoir fait ce stupide serment, avec une si détestable personne. Elle passa l'index de sa main gauche sur les traces surélevées rouges en forme d'épines qui entouraient circulairement l'espace entre son poignet et son coude droit. Les souvenirs de la _fameuse_ soirée la submergèrent.

_Alors que Bellatrix Lestrange avait laissé sa trace sur une grande partie du corps de la sang-de-bourbe présente devant elle, elle trouva que cela ne suffisait pas. Après avoir attendu dix bonnes minutes à enfin faire sortir les mots « De ne plus m'approcher de Drago » de la bouche de l'élève et lui avoir fait de jolis dessins sur les bras, elle se doutait qu'Hermione ait enfin comprit qu'il ne fallait plus qu'elle touche, parle, voit, s'approche ni même ne regarde Drago Malefoy à nouveau. Oh, elle savait bien qu'une fois ramenée dans son école, Hermione oublierait toutes ses blessures et ne se souviendrait plus des avertissements de la femme aux cheveux noirs. Celle-ci voulait _vraiment_ qu'Hermione obéisse, et pour cela il fallait marquer le coup. Il fallait que dès qu'elle reparle ou même pense à Drago, elle en souffre. Et pour cela, Bellatrix avait sa petite idée. _

_« Pansy ! » cria la femme de sa voix aiguë. _

_La jeune fille apparut dans un coin de la pièce et se présenta les mains derrière le dos, telle une servante. _

_« Réveille-la moi. »_

_La Serpentard fit apparaître un seau d'eau devant la Gryffondor recroquevillée et les bras en sang, inconsciente. Quand le liquide glacé tomba, surprise, Hermione fut submergée par l'eau qui lui coupa la respiration et lui brouilla la vue. Pansy réussit sa mission et se plaça à côté de l'adulte. _

_« J'ai une proposition à te faire. Sois tu acceptes de faire un serment inviolable avec moi, sois… hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… : je te tue », annonça Bellatrix en souriant de façon malsaine. _

_Encore sous le choc des blessures qu'elle venait d'avoir, Hermione se demanda comment Pansy -une fille de son école ! - pouvait rester de marbre alors qu'elle était littéralement en train de se vider de son sang. Les dernières parcelles de courage qui lui restaient s'étaient évanouies depuis longtemps déjà et elle ne souhaita plus lutter. Une vague pensée que Bellatrix était peut-être en train de mentir en lui proposant la vie sauve lui traversa l'esprit mais elle se dit que c'était sa dernière chance. Alors, tout en sachant qu'elle allait le regretter, Hermione accepta le marché. Pansy fit relever la jeune fille -qui eut du mal à se tenir correctement debout- et prit la place de l'Enchaîneur. L'adulte prit la main de l'élève, qui frissonna sous la poigne qui appuyait sur ses fraiches blessures, et Pansy commença à énumérer les clauses du contrat. Une chaîne de feu rouge scintillante apparut et scella les deux mains l'une à l'autre. _

_« T'engages-tu, Hermione Granger, à ne jamais évoquer à Drago Malefoy les cinq derniers mois, les discussions et le temps que vous avez passé ensemble ? »_

_A évoquer ? Voilà tout ? Il suffirait simplement qu'elle ne parle plus avec lui des cinq derniers mois ? Hermione était plutôt soulagée, elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus contraignant. _

_« Je m'y engage », répondit-elle. _

_Une chaîne de feu s'enroula une fois autour de leurs mains jointes et Hermione grimaça quand elle sentit la flamme s'enfoncer dans sa chair. _

_« T'engages-tu aussi à ne parler de ce serment ni à Drago ni à quiconque ? »_

_« Je m'y engage. »_

_« Et toi, Bellatrix Lestrange, en contre-partie, t'engages-tu à laisser Hermione en vie ? »_

_La concernée sourit malicieusement, comme si elle avait une idée derrière la tête. _

_« Je m'y engage. »_

_La chaîne s'enroula encore deux fois puis Bellatrix lâcha la main d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit la bouche et en sortit un rire froid et perçant qui résonna dans la pièce. Hermione ne comprit toujours pas pourquoi le serment était aussi simple à respecter. Comme si elle lisait dans les pensées, Bellatrix répondit aux questions intérieures de la Gryffondor. _

_« Oh non, petite sang-de-bourde, cela ne va pas être aussi facile ! Ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon. Pansy va gentiment utiliser le sortilège Oubliettes sur Drago afin qu'il oublie tout de toi, jusqu'à ta propre existence. Il ne se souviendra en rien cette année et aura tout simplement l'impression d'être resté une année entière dans le coma… astucieux non ? » ria-t-elle de plus belle. _

Hermione essayait de se contrôler un maximum pour ne pas pleurer et ainsi éveiller l'attention de Mimi Geignarde. Elle sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers les lavabos en marbre blanc. Elle laissa couler l'eau froide sur son avant-bras droit quelques minutes puis sortit quand le battement de son cœur ainsi que sa douleur s'étaient estompés.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson était encore debout derrière le saule pleureur où elle était restée cachée tout l'après-midi. Elle ne se remettait toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle avait décidé de suivre Drago lorsque celui-ci avait quitté Blaise plus tôt dans la journée, car elle voulait lui parler de sa robe pour le bal de Noël. Quand il était sorti dans le parc, elle s'était tout d'abord demandé ce qu'il avait à faire à l'extérieur puis, quand elle l'aperçut se diriger vers Hermione Granger, la Serpentard s'était cachée pour les observer en toute discrétion. Elle n'entendait malheureusement pas leur conversation mais peu importait, Hermione avait surement trouvé un moyen pour contourner le serment inviolable car Drago n'aurait pas pu la voir de son propre gré, il avait tout oublié d'elle. Pansy ne s'était pas encore décidé sur le fait d'en avertir Bellatrix ou de garder l'information pour elle toute seule, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle devait agir pour stopper ce rapprochement.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'aimerais avoir vos avis, que pensez-vous que va faire Pansy ? Drago va-t-il découvrir ce que lui cache Hermione ? :) A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 6: Besoin d'aide

Bonjour à tous ! Je voudrais avant tout m'excuser de poster ce chapitre aussi tard... Je n'ai même pas d'excuse valable ! Je m'étais promis de poster environ toutes les deux semaines et là... Bah ça fait beaucoup plus de temps ! J'espère que malgré cela vous allez quand même l'apprécier. Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse le lire tranquillement. :)

**Disclame****r****: **Je ne possède (encore et toujours) rien.

* * *

**Chapitre 6****: Besoin d'aide**

Pansy Parkinson était très fière d'elle, pour ce coup–là. Tout le monde disait qu'elle n'était pas intelligente, pas très rusée et n'avait pas en elle les caractéristiques d'une meneuse. Elle avait tellement hâte d'annoncer à l'école entière quel exploit elle venait d'accomplir ! Elle deviendrait l'élève la plus populaire auprès des Serpentards -derrière Drago, bien entendu- et se fera vénérer par toute sa maison. Quelle prouesse avait-elle effectuée ? Elle s'était fait suivre par Hermione Granger en prétextant avoir vu un Elfe de maison en détresse. Pansy était au courant du faible qu'avait la Gryffondor pour ces petites créatures, et en avait profité pour la mener jusque dans les cachots, près de la salle commune des Serpentards. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout. Elle allait mettre une raclée monumentale à cette sale sang-de-bourbe qui croyait pouvoir jouer à la plus maligne en parlant à Drago, alors que cette action lui était totalement interdite. Elle avait ressenti une espèce de plaisir lorsqu'elle avait assisté à la séance de torture dont la Gryffondor avait été victime, chez Bellatrix, et elle avait souhaité renouveler l'expérience. Mais cette fois-ci, elle lui infligerait les coups elle-même et ne restera pas simple spectatrice. Pansy marcha encore quelques mètres, le sourire aux lèvres, puis quand elle arriva au bout du couloir -qui était en fait un cul-de-sac- elle se retourna face à Hermione.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

La baguette de la Gryffondor vola loin derrière sa propriétaire. Elle tenta de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant mais Pansy lui lança le maléfice du Bloque-Jambes. Hermione tomba sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une inexpérimentée de première année… Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant pour se libérer et riposter sans baguette magique ? Elle tenta de crier au secours même si la chance que quelqu'un passe à cet endroit -en dehors des Serpentards qui ne l'auraient pas aidé, bien au contraire- était proche de zéro pour cent.

Pansy utilisa le sort de _Silencio_ pour la faire cesser de hurler. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione, qui tentait de s'enfuir en rampant, puis écrasa de son pied la main droite de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et montra ainsi qu'elle souffrait mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire face à l'agression de la Serpentard. La fille aux cheveux noirs afficha un sourire sadique puis de son pied encore libre, retourna Hermione pour qu'elle lui fasse face et lui donna un coup sec sur le nez. Un craquement se fit entendre et le sang se mit à couler presque instantanément. Les yeux d'Hermione déversaient à présent un grand nombre de larmes et Pansy ouvrit la bouche, contente d'elle :

« Je vous ai vu, toi et Drago avant-hier. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris pour lui adresser la parole sans souffrir ni même mourir sur-le-champ mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Tu le sais, non ? Tu ne devais plus lui parler, le but de ton serment était que tu l'oublies comme il t'a oublié, que tu l'ignores ! Alors comme je vois que tu ne le respectes pas, voici ta punition… »

Hermione ne voulait pas savoir ce que Pansy lui avait réservé, elle prit son bras gauche encore valide et attira de toutes ses forces Pansy à terre. Elle tenta de se lever et se concentra pour essayer de rompre le maléfice mais elle n'y arriva pas. La Serpentard eut le temps de se relever, cette dernière s'arrangea pour que la tête d'Hermione soit de côté et la plaqua avec puissance sur le sol avec son pied, écrasant sa joue. La Gryffondor eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et se demanda si son cerveau pouvait résister à la pression comme cela. Un sifflement aigu démarra dans ses oreilles et elle commença à voir la pièce tourner quand une voix qu'elle connaissait bien résonna dans la pièce.

« _Repulso_ ! »

Hermione sentit sa tête se libérer d'un énorme poids et vit Pansy se faire projeter contre le mur face à elle et retomber lourdement. La Gryffondor, toujours sur le sol froid du cachot et incapable de bouger, sentit des pas arriver derrière elle. Le bruit dans ses oreilles avait cessé et quelqu'un s'accroupit dans son dos. Quelques instants après, elle récupéra l'usage de ses jambes ainsi que de la parole et le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce fut parsemé de ses légers pleurs. La jeune fille se décida à se lever et se tourna vers son sauveur : Drago Malefoy. Elle voulait le remercier, lui dire que sans lui elle serait peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est, mais quelque chose coula de son oreille gauche. Elle toucha le liquide chaud et à la vue du sang, elle perdit l'équilibre. Drago plongea et la rattrapa juste à temps.

« Il faut absolument que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, regardes-toi, tu saignes de partout ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que non, tout allait bien, mais elle ne réussit qu'à bafouiller, le sang qui coulait de son nez arrivant directement dans sa bouche et l'empêchait de parler correctement. Elle se sentit à nouveau perdre pied.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas marcher toute seule, je vais te porter. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il prit la Gryffondor entre ses bras et la souleva telle une mariée des plus légères. Celle-ci ne riposta pas et ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir au fait que Malefoy venait pour la première fois de l'appeler par son prénom, ni même qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Elle était trop faible pour s'écarter du jeune homme et, inconsciemment, posa sa tête sur son torse musclé. Elle huma son parfum de menthe poivrée et de citron vert qu'il dégageait et, avant de perdre connaissance, elle entendit Pansy crier : « On en a pas fini toutes les deux, crois-moi ! »

* * *

Hermione s'était réveillée dans les bras de Drago alors qu'ils entraient à l'infirmerie. Il l'avait posé sur un lit vide et l'avait ensuite laissé seule avec . Elle était sortie le lendemain soir avec une attèle au poignet droit, un pansement à l'oreille gauche ainsi que sur le nez et le corps ankylosé. Elle s'émerveillait que la médecine magique puisse guérir aussi vite des blessures d'une telle gravité alors qu'elle partait à la recherche de Drago pour le remercier. Elle le trouva en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, un garçon qu'elle n'avait aperçu qu'une dizaine de fois. Ils parlaient à voix basse dans un couloir et lorsque l'élève à la peau foncée aperçut la jeune fille, il cessa de parler. Il toussa puis désigna Hermione d'un coup de tête pour annoncer à Drago, qui était de dos, qu'on les observait. Le garçon se tourna, lui sourit puis la rejoignit.

« Tu es enfin sortie ! Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, je vais bien, l'infirmière m'a donné quelques antidouleurs. Je voulais te remercier pour hier, tu es passé par hasard dans les cachots et tu m'as aidé alors que tu aurais très bien pu passer ton chemin. Sans toi je ne serais peut-être plus là aujourd'hui, je…tu m'as sauvé la vie, merci. »

« _Par hasard ?_ » se dit Drago. Non, il n'était pas venu à cet endroit par erreur, pour chercher un objet oublié ou quelque chose comme cela. Il était venu car il avait ressenti un mélange de douleur et un _besoin_ d'agir, au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il avait laissé ses pieds le guider en direction des cachots en courant d'un air désespérer. Ses gestes et ses pensées suivantes n'avaient plus été contrôlés, et c'était presque automatiquement qu'il avait sauvé Hermione.

« De rien… » répondit-il.

Un silence se fit entre les deux adolescents. La jeune fille repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pansy avait dit que ce n'était pas fini, elle risquait donc de subir une nouvelle attaque. Et si elle en parlait à Bellatrix ? Pourrait-elle la refaire souffrir comme la dernière fois ? Pourtant la Gryffondor n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait jamais contourné le serment par un quelconque moyen car elle n'avait jamais évoqué les cinq derniers mois avec Drago. En plus, c'était lui qui venait vers elle, pas l'inverse ! Il faudra désormais qu'elle reste tout le temps sur le qui-vive, qu'elle soit prête à voir débarquer Pansy à n'importe quel couloir, n'importe quel endroit du château. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps face à un avenir semé de peur et d'angoisse continue et éclata en sanglots devant le Serpentard.

Elle ne se souvint plus ensuite comment elle était arrivée sous le chêne dans le parc et, comme dans un rêve, elle ne réalisa ses faits et gestes que quand les deux élèves furent assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Le garçon ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'afflux de larmes qu'il voyait couler devant lui alors il fit la chose qui lui vint en premier à l'esprit : il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se tendit à ce contact puis se décontracta finalement et lui rendit son étreinte. Le garçon huma le parfum de vanille et la touche de cannelle qu'il avait senti dans son moment d'absence et sourit au fait qu'il soit réel. Il ressentait un sentiment de déjà-vu et se demanda s'il n'avait jamais pris la Gryffondor dans ses bras auparavant mais, en cherchant dans ses souvenirs, il ne trouva rien de semblable. Cependant, le fait qu'il sache quel parfum dégageait la jeune fille lui rappela le grand nombre de questions qu'il se posait toujours mais les repoussa. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce moment, et se contenta de la serrer un petit peu plus fort pour la réconforter. Elle se calma rapidement et s'éloigna, à contrecœur, du Serpentard. Elle essuya les dernières larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues d'un revers de la main et s'excusa d'avoir pleuré devant le garçon. Ils restèrent assis l'un près de l'autre pendant dix bonnes minutes dans un silence complet avant que la Gryffondor ne se lève pour partir. Drago lui demanda s'il était possible de la revoir au même endroit le lendemain vers 17h et la jeune fille accepta.

Le jour suivant, Drago s'était préparé mentalement pour enfin déballer son sac à Hermione et il sentait que cette fois-ci, elle lui dirait la vérité. Lorsqu'il avait pris la jeune fille dans ses bras la veille, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'elle s'était retenue. Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser et se les été répétés durant toute la matinée. Il arriva au rendez-vous quinze minutes plus tôt pour être sûr d'être à l'heure. Il ne tenait plus en place et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, il se décida à ne pas la brusquer et se força à donner une impression de calme alors qu'intérieurement, il était tel un chien à trois têtes se faisant réveiller trop brusquement. Quand il prit la parole, il ne récita finalement pas le discours qu'il avait préparé.

« Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est car j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je devais normalement te poser des questions, toujours les mêmes, celles auxquelles j'attends toujours des réponses mais auxquelles tu t'enfuies à chaque fois en te trouvant des excuses. Je ne suis pas là pour te blâmer ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre, je suis ici pour t'aider. J'aimerais vraiment devenir un de tes amis, mais pour cela il faut juste que tu me dises la vérité. J'ai enfin compris, les habits longs que tu portes constamment, l'attaque de Pansy hier, tes cheveux que tu n'attaches jamais… tu essayes de cacher quelque chose. Tu as des cicatrices n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux mais les ravala : elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer devant Drago une deuxième fois en deux jours. Mais ni Ron, Harry ou même Ginny n'avait remarqué tout cela et le fait que _Drago_ s'en rende compte, la touchait profondément. En quelques semaines il avait découvert ce qu'elle essayait de cacher aux yeux de tous. Comment pouvait-elle lui répondre, lui dire que tout ce qu'il venait de dire était la pure vérité ? Ne sachant quoi faire, elle prit une grande inspiration et souleva ses cheveux puis sa manche gauche. Drago écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Il se ressaisit cependant quelques secondes plus tard et la colère prit place sur son visage.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? Si c'est Pansy je te jure que…

-Ce n'est pas elle, c'est… je ne peux pas en parler, le coupa-t-elle. »

Bien que ce fût en partie de la faute de Pansy, la principale coupable était Bellatrix. Pour appuyer le fait qu'elle ne puisse rien dire, elle souleva son autre manche et traça d'un air absent les courbes qui indiquaient l'action du serment inviolable.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as fait une chose pareille… articula le Serpentard.

-Je ne peux rien dire, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je suppose que tu préfères que je ne reparle plus de cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Très bien… »

Et voilà tout. Drago avait vu les cicatrices, le serment inviolable et le sujet était clos. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait de remarque dessus et la Gryffondor en était profondément soulagée. Elle trouvait que le garçon se comportait comme un ami et elle se dit que grâce à leur dernière conversation, ils venaient de lier une véritable amitié.

Les deux élèves se quittèrent dans la soirée mais se retrouvèrent au même endroit vers 17h tous les jours qui suivirent. Cela était devenu leur rendez-vous habituel et désormais, dès qu'ils souhaitaient se parler, ils savaient où se trouver. Ils avaient tous deux décidés que le chêne leur appartenait à présent et l'avaient baptisé _leur_ arbre. Mais bien que Drago n'abordât plus le sujet des cicatrices de la Gryffondor, les fameux moments d'absence prenaient encore beaucoup de place dans son esprit rusé et il gardait en tête le fait qu'il pouvait toujours lui en parler. Il se décida finalement à lui poser quelques questions un mardi, alors que d'épais nuage gris couvraient le ciel depuis le début de la journée. Il savait qu'il devait être le plus subtile possible dans ses questionnements, pour qu'elle ne se braque pas brusquement. Le ciel s'assombrit d'un coup et Drago comprit que le ciel n'était pas de son côté : un orage n'allait pas tarder. Voyant Hermione regarder autour d'elle d'un air apeuré, il prit rapidement le ton le plus nonchalant qu'il puisse faire et se lança :

« Tu savais que la première vision où tu m'aies apparue a eu lieu lors d'un orage, sous ce même arbre ? »

La jeune fille le regarda en fronçant les sourcils : qu'essayait-il de faire ? S'il voulait lui soutirer des informations, il n'était pas obligé de prendre cet air aussi détaché –car il n'était pas du tout crédible-, elle avait de toute façon l'intention de lui faire part de certains éléments. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença ses révélations.

« Ecoutes, à ce propos…

-Hermione ! cria quelqu'un près de la porte principale du château. »

La Gryffondor avait reconnu la voix comme étant celle d'Harry. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'un air paniqué et commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens, ne sachant quoi faire. Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry vienne dans sa direction, qu'il l'aperçoive avec Drago. Harry l'appela à nouveau, se rapprochant de plus en plus de _leur_ arbre, puis sa tête apparue finalement.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Sa voix mourut entre ses lèvres alors que le tonnerre grondait.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? D'après vous quelles seront les réactions de Drago, Hermione ou Harry ? Le "survivant" va-t-il commettre un meurtre ? (Je vous le dit tout de suite, c'est très peu probable xD) A bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 7: Cavalière

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 7, je suis désolée pour le retard (de une semaine). Je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews et les followers qui se font de plus en plus nombreux ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Disclamer**: Tout appartient à Warner Bros & J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 7****: Cavalière **

Au début décembre, le château prenait petit à petit une ambiance féerique de Noël. La neige s'était installée au-dehors depuis la fin du mois de novembre et avait revêtu son manteau blanc sur les quelques montagnes qui encerclaient Poudlard. Les premières années passaient leur temps libre à dessiner des anges sur le sol et à construire des sorciers de neiges.

Les sorties à Pré-au-lard avaient lieu toutes les semaines désormais et la majorité des élèves s'entassaient au Trois Balais pour se réchauffer du froid qui leur piquait la peau en buvant une bonne Bieraubeurre. Le bal de Noël du 19 décembre approchait à grands pas et, comme chaque année, les adolescents partaient à la recherche d'un ou d'une cavalière pour la soirée. Ce fut la première fois que Ron se retrouva tout seul dans la situation désespérée de ne trouver personne car Harry, son fidèle meilleur ami qui partageait habituellement sa galère, avait une petite-amie. Son choix de cavalière ne se posait donc plus. Ron hésitait à demander à Hermione, il avait peur de sa réaction car sa dernière tentative lors de leur quatrième année avait été un fiasco total. Il avait demandé conseil à Harry qui lui avait assuré que cette histoire était du passé et qu'il devait foncer. Le rouquin se donna encore une semaine de réflexion avant de franchir le pas.

* * *

Le Prince aux cheveux blonds était installé confortablement, assis à une table dans la salle commune des Serpentards. La salle possédait sur chaque mur : des chaussettes de Noël, quelques guirlandes et autres diverses décorations de Noël. Même si les décorations se voulaient dans l'esprit de Noël, le résultat donnait plutôt la chair de poule. Les couleurs principales étaient l'argenté et le vert sapin, aucune couleur chaude n'était à l'horizon et ne pouvait donc pas réchauffer l'atmosphère pesante et terrifiante qui y régnait. Le garçon se tenait la tête pour se concentrer au maximum sur son livre de Botanique mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il faut dire, le sujet pour lequel il devait rendre un parchemin complet le lendemain n'était pas très passionnant : les Bubobulbs possèdent-ils suffisamment de pus pour pouvoir remplir la moitié d'une coquille d'œuf de Magyar à pointes ? Franchement, en quoi connaître la réponse à cette question lui servira quand il se trouvera dans la vie active ? Le garçon poussa un soupir d'exaspération, posa sa tête dans ses mains et décida de faire une petite pose mentale de quelques minutes. Il se souvint de l'apparition de Potter sous _leur_ arbre, le mois dernier. Hermione avait tellement remué, angoissée, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Drago s'était éclipsé. Il était rentré au château par la porte de derrière et Potter –ainsi qu'Hermione- n'en avait vu que du feu. Il n'avait pas retenté de demander à la Gryffondor des explications car il estimait qu'elle lui parlerait en temps voulu. Il pensa ensuite à la météo : bien qu'ils soient encore en automne, le temps s'était clairement mis du côté de l'hiver ce qui avait rendu le Serpentard plutôt maussade. La prochaine saison annonçait Noël, les vacances et le bal. Ces trois choses, Drago les redoutait beaucoup. Il commençait à se remémorer les causes de son aversion pour cette période de l'année quand Pansy arriva dans la pièce et s'assit relativement proche de lui. Bien que les événements se fussent déroulés il y a quelques semaines déjà et qu'Hermione lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas de sa faute, le Serpentard n'avait pas complètement pardonné la violence de Pansy face à la Gryffondor. La fille aux cheveux noirs n'avait évidemment pas assez d'intelligence pour percevoir la distance qu'avait essayé de mettre Drago entre elle et lui et continuait à le coller à certains moments de la journée.

« Salut Dragonéchou !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pansy ? grommela-t-il.

-Le bal de Noël approche et comme je sais que tu es tout seul et que tu es trop fier pour me demander, je voulais te dire de ne pas te faire de sang-d'encre. J'accepte d'être ta cavalière ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. »

_Wow_, Drago avait oublié à quel point Pansy pouvait s'imaginer de tel plan ! S'il ne lui avait pas demandé, c'était bien car il avait une autre personne en tête, il n'était pas question de fierté. Et d'abord, pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il était tout seul ? Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais avec un peu d'effort certaines filles voudraient bien de lui. Ses pensées commencèrent à divaguer sur ce sujet quand il remarqua que Pansy, encore devant lui, semblait attendre la confirmation de ses propos.

« Tu as beaucoup d'imagination, Pansy. Mais tu vois, cette année, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé et ne vu pas le visage rouge de colère de Pansy ainsi que la lueur de vengeance qui traversa rapidement ses yeux. Le garçon se dirigea vers _leur_ arbre car il était bientôt 17h et frissonna lorsqu'il posa un pied dehors. Le froid s'immisça dans son cou et descendit jusque dans le bas de son dos alors que de gros flocons de neige tombaient doucement du ciel. Il suivit les fines traces de pas qui indiquaient qu'Hermione était arrivée en avance à leur point de rendez-vous et la trouva assise les mains autour de ses genoux pour se réchauffer. Il se plaça à côté d'elle et remarqua son air triste.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et quelques flocons qui avaient élu domicile dans ses cheveux tombèrent au sol. Le chêne sous lequel étaient assis les deux adolescents avait déjà perdu la plupart de ses feuilles et ne permettaient plus de les protéger des intempéries.

« Oui,oui…j'ai juste un petit coup de blues. Harry et Ron m'ont dit tout à l'heure qu'ils partaient fêter Noël chez les Weasleys et m'ont proposé de venir mais, avec les temps qui courent, mes parents préfèrent que je reste au château. Je vais donc fêter pour la première fois Noël toute seule... raconta-t-elle, la voix chevrotante. Je vais m'y faire ce n'est pas si gr…

-Tu ne seras pas toute seule, la coupa-t-il gentiment. J'ai quelques problèmes familiaux actuellement et mon pè-mes parents, se reprit-il, ne peuvent pas m'accueillir. Pansy et Blaise partent pendant les vacances, je pensais aussi être seul pour les fêtes mais on dirait bien que non. Que dirais-tu de passer Noël avec moi ?

-Oh, ce serait super ! répondit-elle, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage et son air mélancolique remplacé par de la joie. »

Le sujet de conversation continua sur Noël et Hermione raconta au garçon le souvenir du plus beau 25 décembre qu'elle n'est jamais connue. Lorsqu'elle demanda à Drago de faire de même, il changea de discussion avec brio, sans que la jeune fille ne s'en rende compte. Qu'aurait-il pu lui raconter ? Avait-il, une fois dans sa vie, passé un « bon » Noël ? Il ne croyait pas.

* * *

_« Quoi ? Drago avait quelqu'un d'autre à accompagner au bal ? Qui cela pourrait être donc… Oh, non. Cette garce de sang-de-bourde, évidemment !_ »

Pansy était restée dans la salle commune des Serpentards, énervée pendant de bonnes minutes, à essayer de comprendre les paroles que lui avait dites Drago. Quand elle saisit enfin que Granger lui gâchait encore la vie, elle avait prévu un plan afin de la faire plier.

Elle avait trouvé la Gryffondor près de la bibliothèque le lendemain et lui avait assuré qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal si elle suivait ses ordres à la lettre.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me pourrisse la vie comme ça, Granger. Alors écoute-moi bien -pour que les choses soient bien claires- si tu ne veux pas que je prévienne Bellatrix, tu as intérêt à t'arranger pour que je sois la cavalière de Drago le 19 décembre. Et si je n'ai pas ce que je veux, attends-toi à souffrir, d'accord ? » la menaça Pansy, un air mauvais sur le visage.

Elle fit demi-tour pour s'en aller puis, comme si elle avait changé d'avis, elle revint vers Hermione et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix glacée :

« Avais-tu remarqué que faire souffrir tes parents n'est pas une clause du serment inviolable ? Si tu ne m'obéis pas… Bellatrix se fera un grand plaisir de secouer leur misérable vie de moldus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Là-dessus, elle quitta le couloir et laissa Hermione figée, la respiration haletante. Pourquoi Pansy venait-elle la voir pour lui demander une chose pareille ? Serait-elle vraiment capable de prévenir Bellatrix, de faire du mal à ses parents ? Oui, Hermione savait bien que cela ne dérangerait aucune des deux femmes. Dès qu'il s'agissait de torturer quelqu'un, les deux personnes étaient toujours présentes.

Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits et entra dans la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention de faire ce que Pansy lui avait demandé. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, sinon…

Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que Bellatrix pouvait faire à ses parents.

Le jour suivant, Blaise et Drago étaient attablés pour le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons mangeaient leur bol de porridge tranquillement quand leur conversation tourna autour du bal du 19 décembre. En fait, _toutes_ les conversations de la Grande Salle étaient dirigées vers le même sujet : qui sera son/sa cavalier(e).

« Je pense que je vais tenter ma chance avec Astoria Greengrass. J'avais déjà essayé avec sa sœur ainée mais elle m'a envoyé sur les roses… Peut-être qu'avec une fille plus jeune, plus innocente…

-Tu es incroyable, toujours à la recherche d'améliorer ton tableau de chasse ! ria Drago.

-Ben quoi ! Depuis que tu as abandonné l'année dernière, j'essaye de battre ton record, mais _franchement_, j'ai du mal, admis-il en faisant la moue. Et toi, tu vas y aller avec Pansy, comme tous les ans ?

-Hum… non. J'ai réfléchi et je vais essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre pour changer. »

Blaise regarda à sa droite puis à sa gauche et articula muettement pour que personne n'entende : « Granger ? ». Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se mit à rire devant toutes ces précautions et chuchota « Oui », un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la veille, la menace de Pansy était trop présente dans son esprit pour qu'elle ne puisse fermer l'œil. Les bras de Morphée l'avaient tout de même entouré aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, quand elle se décida qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour convaincre Drago le lendemain.

Parallèlement, le Serpentard avait aussi passé la nuit précédente à réfléchir. Le 19 approchait et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller au bal sans cavalière. Il avait pris son temps car il voulait _vraiment_ qu'Hermione l'accompagne mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le lui demander. Et si elle refusait ? Si elle avait déjà quelqu'un ? Car après tout le rouquin ou le balafré aurait pu tout aussi bien le lui demander avant lui.

Après la conversation matinale avec Blaise, le blondinet s'était décidé à agir dans l'après-midi, à leur rendez-vous quotidien.

Quand les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent, ils avaient chacun en tête le sujet qu'ils devaient aborder. Ils se saluèrent, angoissés, ne sachant que leur idée était identique : faire accepter ce qu'ils allaient demander, coûte que coûte.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, annonça Drago.

-Moi aussi.

-Pourrais-je commencer ?

-Pas de problème.

-Cela fait presque quatre mois que nous nous connaissons –_bien_, je veux dire- et tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et, en dehors de Blaise, tu es celle qui se rapproche le plus du titre de meilleure amie. J'aimerais donc te demander quelque chose : voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël ? demanda-t-il, nerveux. »

_Oh_.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais, je joue _un peu_ (oui bon, beaucoup en réalité) avec vos nerfs mais... J'adore faire ça !

Qui pense qu'Hermione va accepter la proposition de Drago, qui pense qu'elle va refuser ? Les paris sont ouverts !

J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! A bientôt, bisous à tous.


	8. Chapitre 8: Bal de Noël

Bonjour à tous! Le chapitre 8 est arrivé ! Il est un peu plus court que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture

**Disclamer**: Si quelque chose m'appartenait, ce serait bien, non ? Dommage, parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

* * *

**Chapitre 8****: Bal de Noël**

Hermione se contemplait dans le miroir crasseux des toilettes des filles. Les mains sur le rebord du lavabo, elle essayait de contrôler son souffle qui s'accélérait dangereusement sous l'effet du stress. Elle parla à son reflet pour se calmer :

« Mes cheveux ? Ok. Mon maquillage ? Ne coule pas. Ma robe ? Est bien en place. Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui cloche… Ah oui. Mon air complètement paniqué ! Bon, Hermione, essaye de sourire… non, en fait ne sourit pas, rien ne sert d'aggraver les choses. »

Mimi Geignarde ricana à la vue de cette situation totalement grotesque ce qui poussa la Gryffondor à s'en aller.

« _Passe une bonne soirée !_ » entendit-t-elle Mimi lui crier alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers le hall du château. Un long tapis rouge sur lequel étaient déposées des fleurs de poinsettia s'étendait de la porte de la Grande salle -lieu transformé en gigantesque salle de bal pour l'occasion- jusqu'au portail du château. Hermione se plaça à la droite du tapis et observa les couples qui entraient au compte-gouttes, à la recherche de son cavalier. Elle salua Harry et Ginny puis Neville et Luna et complimenta leurs tenues très élégantes -bien que la robe de Luna était composée essentiellement de Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue- avant de les regarder entrer dans la pièce.

Quand Drago aperçut Hermione, son cœur rata un battement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement et ses iris d'un gris froid se changèrent en un bleu azur. Tout ce qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut _Wow, _car il eut bien du mal à croire qu'une beauté pareille pouvait exister. Bien sûr, le garçon n'était pas aveugle et avait remarqué depuis longtemps que son amie était quotidiennement belle, mais là… Vêtue d'une robe couleur beige à manches longues et dont la jupe était en véritables plumes, elle donnait l'impression de voler parmi les anges du paradis. Ses cheveux étaient habituellement relâchés –pour ne pas exploser ses cicatrices- mais possédaient des boucles bien dessinées ainsi qu'une barrette en plume. Son maquillage était léger et faisait ressortir ses sublimes yeux noisette. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il afficha un sourire en coin : Hermione le dévisageait également, bouche bée. Dans son costume noir très élégant, un nœud-papillon bleu pâle assorti à ses yeux autour du cou et ses cheveux impeccablement relevés avec de la laque, la Gryffondor ne comprit pas pourquoi les Serpentards l'appelaient « Prince » et non « Dieu ».

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'approcha d'Hermione doucement et lui glissa rapidement à l'oreille afin que personne aux alentours n'entende : « Tu es magnifique… » puis au bras de Pansy, entra dans la Grande Salle. La Gryffondor affichait un sourire gêné mais heureux quand Ron la fit sursauter.

« Désolé pour le retard… On y va ? »

Le garçon lui tendit le bras et les deux amis entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de bal.

Hélas, Hermione avait refusé avec le plus grand pincement au cœur qu'elle n'ait jamais eu, l'invitation de Drago, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle lui avait prétexté qu'en dehors de Blaise et Pansy, personne à l'école ne savait qu'ils étaient amis et qu'elle préférait en parler seul à seul avec Harry, Ron et Ginny auparavant afin de leur éviter une crise cardiaque. Elle en avait ensuite profité pour lui glisser le fait que Pansy adorerait être avec lui pour l'occasion et, bien que le garçon lui répétât qu'il ne souhaitait pas y aller avec la Serpentard mais bien avec _elle_, il s'y résigna finalement devant le refus de son amie.

Hermione avait ensuite passé la moitié de la nuit à pleurer car elle aurait tellement voulu accepter, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre en danger ses parents. Ron le lui avait proposé le jour suivant et elle avait acquiescé, rendant le rouquin l'être le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

La salle où les élèves prenaient d'ordinaire leur repas était méconnaissable. Les quatre grandes tables en bois avaient disparues et avaient laissé leur place à un revêtement argenté qui délimitait la piste de danse. La table des professeurs, au fond de la salle, était restée intacte et abritait un large buffet comprenant une multitude d'amuse-bouche et de boissons sur le thème du réveillon. Un immense sapin décoré aux couleurs des quatre maisons était posé à la droite de la porte d'entrée et le plafond magique déversait des flocons de neige qui disparaissaient avant de tomber sur les élèves.

Après un discours sur les valeurs qu'encourageait le directeur à avoir lors de cette période de l'année, Albus Dumbledore ouvra officiellement le bal de Noël en dansant avec sa cavalière . Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre sur la piste et Ron, très anxieux, demanda à Hermione de lui accorder la danse. Elle accepta avec joie et remarqua, pour son plus grand plaisir, que Ron avait pris des cours de danse. En tournoyant en rythme, la Gryffondor observa les couples qui l'entouraient d'un air distrait quand son regard s'arrêta sur Pansy et Drago. Les deux adolescents se déplaçaient avec aisance et savoir-faire provocant chez Hermione un sentiment de ridicule à côté de si bons danseurs. Le regard de Drago croisa le sien et elle crut y voir un mélange de déception et d'ennui.

Ce fut le seul moment qu'Hermione aperçut sur la piste de danse le Serpentard alors qu'elle et Ron y élurent domicile jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Dans les bras de son cavalier, elle arriva presque à oublier la présence de Drago qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Elle se demanda s'il ne fallait pas tirer une croix définitivement sur leur amitié afin d'éviter de souffrir à nouveau car finalement, avant que le Serpentard ne lui parle pour la première fois, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais le fait qu'elle passa le plus clair de son temps à chercher le blondinet des yeux lui indiqua clairement que délaisser Drago sera chose qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à faire, au diable la souffrance.

De son côté, le Prince des Serpentards avait passé la soirée les yeux, d'un gris froid couleur acier, fixés sur Hermione et son cavalier. Il était accoudé au buffet, un verre de punch à la main et n'avait cessé de se resservir. Au bout d'une dizaine de verre, le peu d'alcool qui se trouvait dans la boisson commença à faire effet. Il voulait boire, boire et encore boire pour oublier. Oublier cette prétendue « amie » qui était dans les bras d'un rouquin mal habillé au lieu des siens. Oh, Drago n'était pas jaloux, non ! Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il avait juste envie d'arracher Hermione à ce Weasmoche, de l'attirer contre son torse, de respirer à plein poumons son parfum si délicat, de danser un slow à n'en plus finir et d'ensuite… Drago secoua sa tête pour chasser ses pensées, l'alcool lui montait à la tête et il s'imaginait n'importe quoi. Ou alors la boisson le rendait-il plus lucide et lui ouvrait les yeux sur le fait qu'il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers la Gryffondor ? Sur ces idées, le Serpentard commença à tituber dangereusement, étonné et horrifié, et ne tint plus sur ses jambes. Blaise arriva juste à temps et le retint sous les aisselles afin qu'il n'atterrisse pas la tête la première dans le saladier de punch.

« Toi tu as encore trop bu… » chuchota le garçon à la peau foncée, exaspéré.

Il le soutint comme il put et le ramena aux dortoirs des garçons Serpentards, puis il le déposa sur son lit et le laissa s'endormir. Avant d'accueillir les bras de Morphée avec joie, Drago entendit son meilleur ami le sermonner :

« Faudrait que tu te calmes sur la boisson une bonne fois pour toutes ! C'était pour quoi cette fois, hein ? En plus j'allais conclure avec Astoria, t'aurais pas pu te tenir ? »

* * *

Le jour suivant, Drago avait eu du mal à se réveiller. Après être allé voir l'infirmière afin qu'elle fasse disparaître l'énorme mal de crâne qui lui contractait le cerveau, il s'était dirigé dans la cour du château afin de dire au revoir à Blaise –et Pansy- qui quittaient l'école en direction de leurs foyers respectifs pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

« Alors, hier, tu t'es soûlé pour quelle raison ? » demanda le « conseiller personnel ».

Drago ne savait pas s'il devait lui en parler ou pas. Bien sûr, il était son meilleur ami et depuis l'année dernière il lui avait tout raconté, même les épisodes concernant Hermione. Cependant cette fois-ci, même lui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. S'était-il gavé d'alcool pour fuir la réalité, celle qui lui indiquait avoir des sentiments pour la Gryffondor ? N'arrivant pas lui-même à mettre ses idées au clair, il répondit à son meilleur ami ne pas réellement en connaître la raison et, s'il comprenait mieux ce qui lui arrivait durant les vacances, tout lui révéler à la rentrée. Blaise se contenta de cette réponse et avant de s'en aller, les deux amis s'échangèrent une virile accolade.

De son côté, Hermione étreignit une dernière fois Harry, Ginny et Ron avant de les laisser se diriger vers les barques qui les mèneraient droit vers le Poudlard express. Les trois adolescents se retournèrent une dernière fois vers Hermione avec dans leur regard une claire déception qu'elle ne vienne pas avec eux. Elle leur fit un signe de la main puis, quand ils furent hors de vue, elle alla d'un pas lent vers la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves qui restaient au château devaient s'y rejoindre afin d'être comptés et de pouvoir, de ce fait, contrôler la sécurité des élèves.

Après la nuit dernière où la pièce était pleine à craquer des six cents adolescents de l'école, le choc de la dizaine d'élèves assis aux différentes tables était rude pour Hermione. « _Trois gryffondors, quatre Serpentards, deux Serdaigles ainsi que deux Poufsouffle, voilà ceux abandonnés par leur famille à Noël »,_ pensa-t-elle. Même les professeurs avaient déserté le château et seuls les directeurs de maisons étaient encore présents. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et salua de loin les élèves de quatre et cinquième année de sa maison. Drago arriva en retard et eut droit à une petite remarque sur la ponctualité de Dumbledore. « _Se débarrasser d'une sangsue telle que Pansy n'est pas aussi facile que cela, vieux fou »,_ pensa-t-il en se rechignant.

A la fin du discours du directeur, le Serpentard attendit Hermione à la sortie de la salle. Quand ils s'aperçurent, Drago lui sourit gaiement avant de s'enthousiasmer :

« On est enfin seuls ! Que dirais-tu te t'amuser un peu ? »

* * *

Bravo à Charliee3216 qui a effectivement trouvé que Drago n'irait pas au bal avec Hermione !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Que pensez-vous que Drago et Hermione vont faire pendant ces vacances de Noël ?

Encore un grand merci aux personnes qui follow, qui favorite (ce verbe n'existe pas, mais je trouve qu'il sonne bien alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?) et qui mettent des reviews. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir !


	9. Chapitre 9: Noël

Bonjour, bonjour !

Comme j'ai énormément de choses à vous dire, mais qu'il faut avoir lu le chapitre pour comprendre, rendez-vous en bas de la page ! (Et n'y allez pas tout de suite, sinon vous allez vous spoiler tout seul !)

**Disclamer**: Non, rien de rien... Non, je ne possède rien. (Pourquoi j'ai Edith Piaf en tête ? Allez savoir...)

* * *

**Chapitre 9****: Noël**

Les premiers jours des vacances de Noël ne furent que joie et détente. Drago et Hermione passaient tout leur temps ensemble et le Serpentard avait réussi à convaincre la jeune fille qu'avec le nombre restreint d'élèves, ils pouvaient se permettre de se montrer en public. Les deux élèves se sentirent revivre lorsque pour la première fois, ils avaient arpenté les couloirs déserts en affichant leur amitié complice. Ils pouvaient se balader dans tous les recoins de l'établissement sans crainte de se faire surprendre par Harry, Ron ou aucun autre élève. Grâce à Drago, Hermione avait perdu son air si déçu de ne pas avoir accompagné ses deux _autres_ meilleurs amis et finalement, elle trouvait qu'elle s'amusait plus ici. Bien que se déplacer dans le château vide côte à côte était oh combien satisfaisant, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas pour autant délaissé _leur_ arbre et y passaient encore une heure par jour avant de rentrer se réchauffer devant une cheminée.

Le repas du réveillon de Noël fut grandiose et Hermione n'arriva même plus à se remémorer la moitié des plats présents tellement leur nombre était grand. Les professeurs avaient placé le sapin sur l'estrade de la table des professeurs et avaient fait disparaître trois des grandes tables afin d'en placer une au centre de la pièce. La nouvelle disposition de la salle permettait aux élèves –et aux cinq professeurs présents- de manger sur une unique tablée et ainsi donner l'effet chaleureux et réunificateur que se voulait Noël. Le plafond magique, quant à lui, n'avait pas été modifié depuis le bal et seules quelques guirlandes et chaussettes s'étaient ajoutées aux côtés du sapin afin d'accueillir les cadeaux du lendemain. Les habitants du château s'étaient gavés de mets délicieux dans la bonne humeur jusque tard dans la nuit.

Ce soir-là, Hermione s'était endormie heureuse de vivre les quelques jours qui composaient sa fête préférée. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle se souvint quels moments magiques elle avait passés avec ses parents les 24 et 25 décembre de son enfance. Bien qu'elle appréciait l'intégralité de cette fête, son instant favori était le matin du 25. Autrefois, lorsque ses parents l'appelaient pour l'avertir du passage du « Père-Noël », elle dévalait les escaliers de leur petite maisonnette de la banlieue Londonienne tout excitée. Cette envie d'ouvrir ses cadeaux le plus rapidement possible afin de découvrir les trésors que le Papa Noël avait amenés ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui elle ne croyait plus au Père-Noël, n'était plus dans sa maison mais à Poudlard, et n'était pas non plus aux côtés de ses parents.

Quand elle se réveilla le jour suivant, elle fut surprise de constater que les autres élèves possédaient la même exaltation qu'elle. Ils s'étaient tous levés tôt et s'étaient retrouvés aux alentours de sept heures du matin dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'empressèrent de déballer leurs cadeaux.

Hermione commença par ouvrir le cadeau de qui fut un pull tricoté-main rouge vermillon comportant l'initiale de son prénom sur le devant. Elle s'attacha le bracelet à perle que Ginny lui avait offert sur son poignet gauche et s'extasia devant le livre de la _Nouvelle Théorie de Numérologie_ qu'elle avait reçu de Ron. Elle fut mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle ouvrit le paquet d'Harry qui comportait une nouvelle cape de voyage en soie couleur chocolat qui avait dû lui coûter une petite fortune puis déballa un paquet à la forme cubique, recouvert d'un emballage-cadeau moldu. Ses parents, toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes, lui avaient envoyé les deux premiers tomes d'une histoire romantique de vampires qui connaissait un énorme succès chez les adolescents moldus ainsi qu'un peu de maquillage. Ils lui avaient aussi joint une lettre dans laquelle ils lui souhaitaient un joyeux Noël ainsi qu'une bonne année en avance et lui recommandaient de ne pas manger trop de bonbons afin de préserver ses belles dents. Elle sourit face à la vision des cadeaux déballés devant elle : Hermione possédait des amis et une famille tout simplement extraordinaire.

La Gryffondor releva la tête et observa les élèves émerveillés devant leurs paquets avant de se rendre compte que Drago n'était pas présent. Serait-il l'unique élève à préférer dormir plutôt que d'ouvrir des cadeaux ? Son regard se posa sur sa chaussette de Noël et elle oublia Drago aussitôt : un étrange paquet était resté à l'intérieur. Elle alla le récupérer, retourna s'assoir au sol et le secoua : pas de bruit. Sa forme plate et rectangulaire l'intriguait ainsi que l'absence de nom qui ne lui permettait pas de connaître l'expéditeur. Elle enleva le papier vert sapin et découvrit une boîte en carton qu'elle ouvrit, avide de connaître son contenu. Quand elle le découvrit, elle resta bouche bée. Elle prit dans ses mains la magnifique robe qui, désormais, lui appartenait et l'observa en détail : de couleur vert foncé, elle possédait des volants sur le bas et une ceinture à nœud couleur noisette. Elle était à manches courtes et avait un décolleté ni trop chaste, ni trop provocant : une robe parfaite. Elle aperçut ensuite, au fond du paquet, un boléro à manches longues de la même couleur que la ceinture de la robe. Elle avait devant elle une tenue parfaitement assortie et se demandait qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette merveille -qui avait sans doute coûté très cher- quand une voix à demi réveillée s'éleva dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

« Mon cadeau te plaît ? »

La Gryffondor se leva et se mit face au jeune blond qui fronçait les sourcils, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui bleu azur du garçon.

« Drago c'est juste-juste... » bégaya-t-elle, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ses pensées.

Il avait trouvé un cadeau qui lui correspondait totalement et avait même pensé aux manches longues pour qu'elle puisse cacher ses cicatrices, comment pouvait-elle le remercier ? Elle n'avait pas de cadeau pour lui, et de simples mots ne suffiraient pas…

« Je suis content que ça t'ait plu , annonça-t-il avec un sourire, tout air préoccupé ayant disparu.

-Je-je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi… chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête, trop honteuse de ne rien avoir à lui offrir.

-Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour si peu ! J'ai l'habitude, ce n'est rien ! En plus, je n'aime pas Noël, dit Drago en riant faussement. »

Elle regarda autour de lui et vue qu'effectivement, aucun cadeau n'était à l'horizon. Le rire du Serpentard lui brisa le cœur car il n'était pas _normal _de ne rien recevoir le jour de Noël. Malefoy n'avait eu donc aucun paquet ? _Jamais_ ?

« Mais… tes parents ne t'ont rien envoyé ? »

Le rire du garçon s'estompa et fut remplacé par un sourire crispé. La Gryffondor sentit son cœur se contracter un peu plus.

« Mes parents, ça non ! J'ai comme qui dirait des _problèmes_ avec eux en ce moment… » articula-t-il d'un ton amer.

Ne sachant quoi dire face à cela, Hermione se tut et laissa le silence s'installer quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de cadeau de toute ta vie et tu n'aimes pas Noël ? Très bien. Mais je peux t'assurer que d'ici ce soir, ces deux choses auront changé », lui assura-t-elle.

Après avoir mangé leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, Hermione prit le bras du garçon et l'avait obligé à la suivre. Elle n'avait certes pas de cadeau pour le blondinet, mais elle lui promit que cette journée sera la plus amusante de toute sa vie. Ils passèrent toute la matinée sur le lac gelé à patiner bien que Drago n'arrivait guère à tenir quelques minutes d'affilées sur ses deux jambes. « Ce loisir moldu est complètement stupide ! » avait-il crié à Hermione alors qu'il tombait à nouveau, frustré de ne pas réussir. Il avait finalement décidé de ne plus se battre et était resté assis durant l'heure suivante à observer, admiratif, la Gryffondor tournoyer et faire des figures artistiques dignes d'une professionnelle. Ils étaient ensuite retournés au château déjeuner, puis la jeune fille avait tiré le Serpentard jusqu'à Pré-au-lard où ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à parler devant une Bièraubeurre. Une fois leurs discussions terminées, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le château puis, avant de rentrer, Hermione avait lancé une boule de neige sur le bonnet du jeune homme. Répondant à l'attaque, Drago avait couru vers un tas de neige et avait donné un coup de pied dedans, répandant le tout sur la jeune fille. Les deux amis avaient ainsi démarré une énorme bataille de boules de neige et, après avoir combattu une quinzaine de minutes, Hermione s'était avouée vaincue. Fatigués et essoufflés, ils s'étaient assis sous _leur _arbre et la Gryffondor avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du blondinet.

« Cette journée a été la plus amusante de toute ma vie, merci, déclara-t-il. »

Il sentit Hermione sourire contre son bras puis il soupira pour se donner du courage : ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer n'était pas facile. Ses iris reprirent une habituelle couleur gris froide.

« L'année dernière, durant les vacances d'été, Lord Voldemort a demandé à mon père de tuer un vendeur de potion dans un temps imparti. Le commerçant savait qu'il était recherché alors il s'est caché, trop bien pour que quiconque ne le retrouve. Quand mon père a annoncé la nouvelle à Tu-Sais-Qui, il a piqué une colère monstre. Il ne voulait cependant pas se débarrasser d'un de ses partisans alors il, il a pris ma mère et… »

Drago se tut et détourna la tête afin que la Gryffondor –qui s'était redressée- ne puisse pas voir son visage. Il renifla puis passa sa manche sur ses joues, recommençant son récit d'une voix chevrotante.

« Mon père s'en est voulu, mes parents étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Il a commencé à rentrer tard le soir après le travail, puis parfois il ne dormait pas à la maison. Il a arrêté de travailler du jour au lendemain et a vendu le manoir dans lequel nous habitions pour acheter une petite maison dans un village inconnu. Il passait ses journées au seul bar ouvert 24h sur 24 et je devais m'occuper tout seul de notre « maison » ainsi que des repas car il avait renvoyé notre Elfe de maison. Je le voyais une fois tous les deux jours et il était tellement ivre qu'il ne se souvenait soit pas de moi, soit il s'énervait tout seul en hurlant que ma mère était morte à cause de moi. »

Il murmura la dernière phrase la mâchoire contractée, les poings serrés si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Tellement concentré sur l'afflux de souvenirs qu'il revoyait actuellement, il ne fit pas attention à la réaction d'Hermione à côté de lui.

« Il m'a frappé au visage une fois… et j'ai riposté, continua-t-il. J'avais pensé que la gifle que je lui avais donnée lui aurait remis les idées en place, mais tout ce qui changea dans son comportement fut qu'il ne buvait plus dehors, mais à la maison. Il restait avachi toute la journée dans notre canapé avec une bouteille d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky dans la main. Il ne se lavait ni ne se rasait plus et ses yeux étaient devenus complètement vides quand je tentais de lui parler. Il ne m'adressa pas une parole, un geste ni même un regard quand je lui annonçai que je partais pour Poudlard. J'ai claqué la porte ce jour-là avec tellement de rage et de déception face à ce père alcoolique que je jurerais avoir entendu sa bouteille se fracasser au sol de surprise. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis les vacances, et pour être franc, je n'en attends pas. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec lui. Que ma mère soit morte à cause de lui, avec le temps, je lui aurais peut-être pardonné. Mais qu'en plus de cela il oublie complètement mon existence, je ne pourrais pas. Il-il est tellement égoïste ! Moi aussi je souffre, d'accord ? Moi aussi ça me brise le cœur qu'elle ne soit plus là mais j'essaye d'ignorer ce vide autour de moi, j'essaye de passer à autre chose et d'avancer ! »

Il ne s'adressait plus directement à Hermione à ce moment-là. Il criait simplement son désespoir, ce qu'il ressentait à propos de cette nouvelle relation père-fils qu'il réprouvait. Des larmes de rage coulèrent de son visage et Drago ne prit pas la peine de les cacher ni même de les essuyer. Au fond de lui, il espérait presque que son père arrive devant lui et réalise qu'en plus d'avoir tué sa femme, il venait de perdre son fils.

Le Serpentard essaya néanmoins de se calmer, sa respiration bruyante s'apaisa mais c'est tout de même d'une voix emplie de haine qu'il continua.

« Les Noëls que l'on passait en famille -bien que ma mère soit là- n'étaient pas gais, loin de là. Ma mère s'appliquait à décorer le manoir, préparait des repas succulents pour que le 24 et le 25 décembre, toutes les personnes les plus riches du monde sorcier puissent être accueillies à merveille. Mes parents faisaient de grandes fêtes mondaines ces deux jours et je devais me présenter comme un adorable « petit enfant impeccablement bien élevé » pour agrandir mon cercle de connaissance. Le 26, quand tous les invités étaient partis, mon père trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire -à ma mère et à moi- afin que nous nous améliorions pour la fois suivante. Parfois il s'énervait pour de futiles détails de décorations et détruisait tout ce que ma mère avait fabriqué afin qu'elle ne refasse plus la même erreur. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais aimé Noël, et puis côté cadeaux, mon paternel trouvait que le fait d'avoir une bonne situation, une telle éducation et de si bons parents valaient le prix de tous cadeaux. Comme ma mère acquiesçait à ses propos quoi qu'il dise, je n'ai jamais vraiment connu son avis et maintenant, c'est bien trop tard... »

La fin de sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres et il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il ne s'était plus remémorer sa mère depuis la rentrée, profitant de la distraction de ses amis pour y penser le moins possible, et ne se souvenait plus à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux. Il entendit Hermione renifler près de son bras gauche et se rappela sa présence. Il ouvrit ses paupières brusquement et, son cœur battant rapidement, réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de lui raconter son histoire ? Personne ne savait tout cela…même pas Blaise. Peut-être avec l'aura de gentillesse qu'elle dégageait avait-il eu envie de se confier ? Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle comprendrait sa peine… Mais comment aurait-elle pu, en fin de compte ? Elle avait vécu une vie parfaite, aimée de ses parents, dans l'innocence et le bonheur ! Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas comprendre ! Drago commençait à regretter les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer mais toutes ses appréhensions disparurent lorsqu'il tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille. Elle était tout simplement assise à côté de lui, ses yeux emplis de compassion, les joues encore humides des larmes qui y avaient laissé leur trace. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle fasse de commentaire. Il voulait seulement garder ce silence d'amitié sincère et de compréhension qui régnait entre eux. Comme s'il avait transmis sa demande par un quelconque moyen psychique, la jeune fille se tut et se contenta de reposer sa tête contre l'épaule du blondinet. Ce mouvement le réconforta et il murmura un faible « merci » avant de poser sa propre tête contre celle d'Hermione et de regarder la neige tomber, heureux de posséder une amie comme elle.

Après avoir respecté ce calme plusieurs minutes, Hermione décida de le rompre enfin. Elle avait appréhendé ce moment depuis le début de la journée mais, devant l'air aussi triste qu'affichait encore le Serpentard, elle se conforta à l'idée qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Le garçon releva la tête et observa Hermione qui s'était elle aussi redressée et qui cherchait maintenant quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle lui avait dit ce matin même qu'elle n'avait rien pour lui… comment avait-elle pu lui trouver un cadeau sans qu'il le remarque alors qu'ils avaient passé la journée ensemble ?

Quand la jeune fille trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle sentit que son avant-droit bras n'était pas d'avis à le donner à Drago. Elle ressentait déjà la forte brûlure mais la repoussa : il _fallait_ qu'elle le fasse.

Elle tendit au garçon un bout de parchemin plié en quatre qu'il ouvrit, un sourcil relevé.

Plus il parcourait la fine écriture légèrement penchée d'Hermione, plus la douleur de celle-ci augmentait. Elle commençait à trembler à force de résister face à cette souffrance dont elle ne souhaitait que la fin, mais Drago ne le remarqua pas, trop absorbé par le parchemin. Elle contracta sa mâchoire et ferma ses paupières ainsi que ses poings le plus fort possible afin que la douleur s'estompe mais cela ne marcha pas. Pire, sa brûlure s'étendit au reste de son corps et Hermione avait tout simplement envie de hurler, pleurer et de demander de l'aide mais elle ne fit rien. Elle savait qu'elle était peut-être en train de se sacrifier mais c'était pour la bonne cause. _Il_ était une bonne cause.

Après avoir lu le grand paragraphe sur la joie qu'avait Hermione de l'avoir comme ami, ses yeux glissèrent sur les dernières lignes du parchemin. Ecrites plus petites que les autres, Drago eut l'impression que la Gryffondor avait hésité à les marquer.

_« Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas reparlé de tes « moments d'absence ». Je sais que j'ai eu une réaction plutôt effrayée, distante, lorsque tu évoquais le sujet et il est possible que cela t'es désorienté. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qu'il s'y passait réellement, seulement que j'y étais présente. Mais j'ai suffisamment d'éléments pour pouvoir affirmer que ces scènes ne sont pas le fruit de ton imagination. Ce sont des _souvenirs_. »_

Drago lâcha le bout de papier des mains, sidéré. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre car il plongea, rattrapant Hermione qui venait de s'écrouler. Elle ne respirait plus.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez bien attendu de lire le chapitre avant de venir ici.

J'aurais dû m'arranger en fonction des dates pour poster parce que là... Noël, c'est plus vraiment d'actualité ! Il fait hyper chaud dehors et moi je vous parle de la neige et du froid, c'est pas terrible :/ J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé et que le chapitre vous a quand même plu !  
Si vous avez envie de me parler de l'enfance tourmentée de Drago, je suis toute ouïe. Je pourrais faire une dissertation sur sa stricte éducation ! x) Désolée, il n'y a pas eu de courses de balais, de cache-cache géant, ni de sorties romantiques (Ou peut-être que s'en était pratiquement une... Enfin personnellement, si mes sorties romantiques se terminaient comme ça, ça ne me plairait pas trop...)

J'espère que vous avez survécu au suspens final et que je ne vais pas me retrouver avec des cadavres de lecteurs sur les bras ! (Franchement, où devrais-je cacher les corps ?) Ou peut-être est-ce moi que vous allez tuer ? :o  
Bon, sur ces pensées très rassurantes, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et encore merci pour tous vos reviews, follows et favorites, vous êtes adorables !


	10. Chapitre 10: Choix

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, mais -pour ma part- je n'en suis pas très fière. Je trouve que quelque chose cloche... mais _évidemment_, je ne sais pas quoi ! Enfin je ne veux pas gâcher votre plaisir plus longtemps car je sais que vous attendez la suite de l'histoire, alors bonne lecture !

**Chose qui n'a rien à voir 1**: Je tiens à souhaiter un joyeuuuux anniversaire à ma Poulette (Marinette, j'espère que tu t'es reconnue.) Je t'avais promis de te le souhaiter ici, alors c'est fait. Je pense que notre amitié est partie pour durer et j'espère que tu ne me quitteras jamais (petite séquence émotion xD). Tu me fais tellement rire, je t'adooore !

**Chose qui n'a rien à voir 2**: Si des fans de Teen Wolf passent par là (des fans de Sterek seraient parfaits) envoyez-moi un message/review car il faut absolument que je parle de cette série. Bien que je passe déjà ma vie à en parler avec Mlle Stilinski, il faut que j'étende mes amitiés de TeenWolfeurs !

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien. (Pourquoi je le répète toujours ? Je me fais du mal...)

* * *

**Chapitre 10****: Choix**

Drago était assis sur une chaise inconfortable en bois, dans l'infirmerie. À demi plié, les coudes sur ses jambes et la tête dans ses mains, il ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux. Celle-ci était allongée sur le seul lit occupé de l'infirmerie, la peau légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et les yeux clos. Elle ne donnait signe de vie que par sa respiration régulière.

Après s'être évanouie dans le parc, le Serpentard l'avait porté jusqu'à qui avait tenté, en vain, de la réveiller et d'identifier l'origine du problème. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures sur son cas puis avait annoncé au jeune homme ce qu'il avait tant redouté. Il ne restait plus que deux possibilités : soit elle se réveillait d'elle-même soit elle restait endormie _à jamais_.

Il n'avait pas voulu croire à la seconde éventualité et s'était donc focalisé sur la première. Seulement les minutes, les heures voire même les jours passaient et Drago perdaient tout contact avec la réalité à cause de cela. Il ne savait plus quel jour il était, ne pensait à s'alimenter que lorsque l'infirmière venait le lui rappeler et ses activités ne se résumaient plus qu'à regarder fixement Hermione dans l'espoir qu'elle s'éveille enfin. Lorsque ses yeux quittaient leur cible quelques secondes, le blondinet était pris d'une grande angoisse car il pensait que le contact visuel qu'il avait avec la Gryffondor pouvait peut-être la maintenir en vie. Il s'en allait le plus tard possible de l'infirmerie le soir, se rendait dans les dortoirs pour passer des nuits agitées, parsemées de cauchemars et de réveils paniqués puis revenait très tôt dans la matinée au chevet d'Hermione.

Pourquoi agissait-il comme cela ? Pourquoi l'état de la jeune fille le tracassait-il autant ? Car après tout, si son meilleur ami Blaise avait-été à la place d'Hermione, le Prince des Serpentards n'aurait pas réagi de manière aussi extrême. Drago avait passé de nombreuses heures à tenter de répondre à ces questions et en avait enfin trouvé la raison, celle qu'il avait enfouie pendant si longtemps au fond de lui mais qui était à présent complètement claire. Il était irrévocablement _amoureux_ d'Hermione Granger.

Il avait accepté ce sentiment et ne ressentait aucunement de peur ou d'angoisse par rapport à ça. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais assez de courage pour l'avouer à la Gryffondor, et il savait qu'il allait devoir faire attention à son comportement car il ne voulait pas détruire leur amitié. Il ne se laissait même pas envisager que cet amour pouvait être réciproque, il avait bien vu comment elle regardait le rouquin mal habillé lors du bal de Noël, et il se doutait bien qu'elle avait un faible pour lui.

Il avait aussi beaucoup réfléchi au morceau de parchemin que lui avait écrit la jeune fille. Quand il l'avait lu dans le parc, il n'en avait tout d'abord pas cru un mot. Il pensait qu'Hermione lui avait écrit tout cela pour lui faire plaisir, car après tout c'était Noël et croire que tous ces moments passés avec Hermione étaient réels était le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Puis quand il sentit une chaleur parcourir son corps à la vue du mot « souvenir », il sut que la Gryffondor ne lui avait pas écrit ces mots uniquement pour lui faire un cadeau : c'était bien la vérité. Quand il réalisa cela, les choses s'étaient soudainement accélérées et il avait dû réagir vite afin de ne pas laisser Hermione s'écrouler dans le parc.

Ironiquement, cette situation lui avait permis d'enlever une part de folie de son cerveau : l'appartement, le médaillon, la peur de l'orage… tout était donc vrai. Mais si tous ses moments d'absence avaient-été des souvenirs, comment et pourquoi les avait-il oubliés ?

Des pas précipités ainsi que des voix d'élèves se firent entendre près de la porte de l'infirmerie. Drago resta les sourcils froncés et le regard inébranlablement fixé sur Hermione quand des voix masculines arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Il n'essaya pas d'en comprendre les mots ni même de savoir s'ils lui étaient adressés, cependant il sortit brutalement de sa bulle lorsqu'une main secoua son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ? »

Le Serpentard se figea lorsqu'il reconnut la voix emplie de haine d'Harry Potter. Il se leva de sa chaise et se retourna, horrifié. Mais que faisaient Potter et Weasley ici ? Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'Hermione avait perdu connaissance, les élèves ne devaient pas encore être rentrés de vacances…

Drago tourna précipitamment la tête vers le calendrier accroché au fond de la pièce : « 4 janvier ». Le retour obligatoire des élèves à Poudlard était donc aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ? » répéta Harry.

Extérieurement, le Serpentard semblait impassible alors qu'intérieurement, il était complètement paniqué. Les deux Gryffondors n'auraient jamais dû le voir à l'infirmerie, près d'Hermione, car ils ne devaient en aucun cas être au courant de leur amitié. Drago ferma les yeux puis reprit petit à petit son sang-froid et même son côté provocateur. S'il écoutait actuellement sa voix intérieure, il dirait aux deux idiots plantés devant lui toute la vérité concernant le lien qu'il avait avec Hermione. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'_elle_ voulait alors il ne prit pas le risque de tout leur avouer.

Seulement, que pouvait-il dire ou faire à présent ? Il devait à tout prix trouver un mensonge qui puisse tenir la route. S'enfuir serait totalement puéril et nier, complètement absurde. Il trouva un semi-mensonge et le déballa aux deux garçons sur un ton indifférent.

« On avait un devoir à faire ensemble en Arithmancie, on a décidé de s'y mettre pendant les vacances et, comme on était tout seul, on s'est un peu rapproché. Elle s'est évanouie devant moi, je suis juste passé voir si elle s'était réveillée.

-Rapproché ? Comment ça ? demanda Ron, un mélange d'inquiétude et de perplexité sur le visage. »

Le Serpentard afficha un sourire narquois face à l'ouverture que le rouquin venait de lui faire. Même si Hermione risquait de ne pas approuver son comportement, actuellement, il s'en fichait : il avait devant lui la situation parfaite pour s'amuser de Potter & Co.

« On est devenu _amis_.

-Impossible, ria Harry.

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils. Comment pourrais-je, dans ce cas, savoir qu'elle a horriblement peur de l'orage ? »

Le rire d'Harry s'estompa et fut remplacé par un plissement de ses yeux.

« Tu nous as espionné, Malfoy ? soupçonna le garçon aux lunettes.

-Voyons Harry, on s'en serait rendu compte, raisonna Ron. »

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit encore plus et content de lui, il sortit en jetant un regard supérieur aux deux Gryffondors. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards, le cerveau embrouillé à cause des derniers évènements. Hermione ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, il avait découvert qu'il était amoureux d'elle et il avait avoué à Potter et Weasley que la Gryffondor et lui étaient amis. Même s'il était content d'avoir trouvé un mensonge qui fonctionnait aussi bien, toute cette situation l'angoissait.

* * *

Hermione marchait inlassablement en direction d'une lumière blanche située au fond d'un couloir étroit. Elle avait terriblement envie d'atteindre cette lueur aveuglante qui dégageait une chaleur maternelle et qui l'attirait tel un aimant mais n'y arrivait pas. Plus elle avançait, plus le couloir se rallongeait, ce qui donnait à la Gryffondor l'impression de marcher sur place.

Des voix qui lui paraissaient familières atteignirent ses oreilles mais elle ne réussit pas à les reconnaître ni à comprendre les mots prononcés. Le sol se mit brusquement à trembler et la lumière disparut. Entourée par les ténèbres, Hermione commença à paniquer. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main emprisonna la sienne et la tira vers l'avant, mais quand elle tenta de s'y dégager, la poigne se resserra plus fortement. Un cri strident perça ses oreilles puis elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Ses paupières clignèrent de nombreuses fois pour s'adapter à la clarté de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une odeur d'alcool à stériliser et de propre atteint ses narines quelques secondes avant que des voix ainsi que des silhouettes ne s'agirent autour d'elle. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser ce qui l'entourait et à immerger de son long sommeil. Elle reconnut l'infirmerie, Harry avec un grand sourire posté à la gauche du lit dans lequel elle était allongée et Ron. Le rouquin avait un sourire timide mais ses yeux brillaient de soulagement et de bonheur. Il tenait le poignet de la Gryffondor et, lorsqu'elle regarda cet inhabituel contact, le garçon enleva précipitamment sa main d'un air gêné.

« Je suis ici depuis combien de temps? demanda-t-elle.

-Ca fait presque trois semaines maintenant. Nous sommes restés près de toi depuis notre retour de vacances, il y a une semaine. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Non, mentit-elle. »

Hermione se souvenait en réalité de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de le révéler à ses deux amis. Elle bâilla fortement et Harry et Ron décidèrent de s'en aller pour la laisser se rendormir, car elle semblait épuisée.

Le lendemain, quand les deux Gryffondors revinrent la voir, ils voulurent la questionner à propos de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec Malefoy. Tous deux prirent la même place qu'ils avaient occupée la veille et Harry prit la parole :

« On a croisé Malefoy hier.

-Malefoy ? Que-quoi ? Vous-vous lui avaient parlé ? bredouilla-t-elle, son visage devenant encore plus pâle que lorsqu'elle était inconsciente.

-Oui, il était dans la pièce lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Il nous a parlé de votre devoir en Arithmancie… et de l'_autre_ chose.

-L'_autre_ chose ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-De votre _rapprochement_, répondit Ron d'un ton amer.

-On n'y comprend rien ! continua Harry en s'énervant d'un coup. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit? Comment peux-tu avoir une quelconque _amitié_ avec ce type ? Celui qui t'a insulté, qui s'est moqué de ton apparence et de ton caractère pendant des années ! Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour que tu changes ta façon de le voir en si peu de temps ? Tu le détestais encore avant que nous partions, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de cette Fouine. Tu sais bien que des bruits courent sur le fait que ses parents soient des partisans de Voldemort. Et tu trainerais avec un futur mangemort, un allié de notre pire ennemi ?

-Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il avait changé ? répondit-elle d'un ton calme.

-Par Merlin, Hermione ! Tu sais très bien qu'une personne profondément mauvaise ne change jamais ! Et surtout pas en si peu de temps ! Vraiment, je ne te comprends _plus_ ! explosa le garçon à lunettes avant de quitter la pièce, exaspéré.

-Pourquoi est-il si énervé ? J'aurais sûrement dû vous prévenir mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps… Ron ? appela-t-elle pleine d'espérance. Tu ne m'en veux pas toi, si? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux une fraction de seconde afin qu'elle perçoive la déception qu'il ressentait puis baissa le regard et s'en alla silencieusement.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés durant lesquels Hermione n'avait eu la visite d'Harry, Ron ou même Drago. Elle avait donc eu le temps de réfléchir seule aux événements passés. Elle en voulait à Drago qu'il ait appris à ses deux meilleurs amis leur amitié mais elle essaya de relativiser en se disant qu'au moins maintenant, ils le savaient. Elle avait tout compte fait un mensonge en moins sur la conscience mais, en contrepartie, la colère d'Harry et de Ron.

Drago lui rendit finalement visite quatre jours après, un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue à la main. Elle accepta les excuses qu'il lui présenta pour avoir annoncé à Harry et Ron leur rapprochement et il ne put s'empêcher de se vanter du si bon mensonge qu'il avait trouvé afin de ne pas leur révéler l'entière vérité.

« Maintenant qu'ils savent que nous sommes amis, il n'y a plus aucune raison que nous nous cachions, pas vrai ? Nous pouvons trainer dans les couloirs l'un à côté de l'autre sans gêne comme durant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il un sourire sur le visage.

-Ecoute, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…dit-elle en regardant ses mains pour ne pas croiser le regard de Drago. Ils ont beau savoir que nous nous apprécions, ils ne l'acceptent pas pour autant. Déjà qu'ils sont très énervés actuellement contre moi, s'ils nous voient ensemble, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne souhaitent plus jamais me reparler.

-Mais tu es une de mes meilleures amies ici, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, avoua-t-il en baissant la voix. »

Hermione leva les yeux et les plongea instantanément dans ceux bleu azur de Drago. Il en dégageait tellement d'intensité et de sincérité qu'elle dû baisser le regard.

« J'en ai marre de me cacher, reprit-il. Et franchement, tu as le droit de choisir tes amis ! Tu n'as pas besoin de leur autorisation !

-Je comprends ton point de vue mais je n'ai pas envie de les perdre ! s'énerva-t-elle. On se connaît depuis sept ans, ils sont comme mes frères, comme ma famille ! Je ne veux pas détruire tout cela. Et puis il n'y a pas qu'eux, l'école entière va nous regarder de travers !

- Arrête de trouver de faux prétextes comme cela, le problème n'est pas chez les autres ! Pourquoi les élèves nous regarderaient-ils de travers ? Et depuis quand fais-tu attention à ce que les autres pensent de toi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Là n'est pas la question ! s'écria-t-elle. Je croyais que tu avais changé, mais au fond tu es resté identique ! Tu es toujours le même Serpentard d'il y a trois ans : égoïste et qui ne pense qu'à son propre intérêt ! Par Merlin, ouvre les yeux et comprend que tout ne tourne pas uniquement autour de toi ! »

Drago ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui rétorquer quelque chose mais il la referma. Il fixa Hermione de ses iris gris acier et essaya de lui transmettre le mélange de colère et de tristesse qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Il s'en alla ensuite sans un mot et laissa la Gryffondor seule dans la pièce, regrettant déjà les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

* * *

Une semaine complète passa sans qu'Hermione n'ait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que . Elle profita du silence qui l'entourait pour réfléchir aux moyens qu'il lui restait pour sauver ses diverses amitiés. Quand l'infirmière la fit sortir à la fin de la semaine, Hermione partit chercher Drago afin de s'excuser. Elle le trouva par hasard dans un couloir vide du 3e étage.

« Drago ? appela-t-elle.

-Le garçon qui ne pense qu'à lui-même ne souhaite pas te parler, dit-il, une perceptible rancœur dans la voix.

-Drago…Je viens pour m'excuser. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, j'étais énervée et je me suis défoulée sur toi. Tu n'es pas un égoïste, tu n'es plus le même qu'autrefois, je le sais. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. »

Elle s'était encore excusé pendant de longtemps minutes auprès du garçon et, devant les yeux pleins de désespoir qu'elle affichait, il n'avait pu lui résister et lui avait pardonné. Elle s'était ensuite assise sur le marbre froid du couloir et avait tenté de cacher les quelques larmes qui coulaient de son visage. Elle avait levé les yeux vers Drago et lui avait demandé de l'aide d'une voix chevrotante. Elle avait tellement peur de perdre une fois pour toute Harry et Ron qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment agir pour tenter de les récupérer. Elle avait bien pensé à s'excuser, comme elle l'avait fait pour Drago, mais elle savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Le Serpentard s'était assis à côté d'elle et, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, avait tenté de trouver une solution. L'après-midi passa et, quand la grande horloge sonna les dix-neuf heures, ils trouvèrent enfin la réponse à leur problème.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, Hermione et Drago étaient allés à la bibliothèque pour y trouver Harry et Ron qui travaillaient sur un devoir de potion.

« Je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenu pour mon _amitié_ avec Dra-Malefoy. Il n'est plus le même qu'autrefois, il a changé, son caractère est différent, je vous assure. J'espère que vous arriverez à me pardonner car je tiens énormément à vous. Vous êtes ma famille, mes amis… dit Hermione alors que Drago se plaçait à ses côtés, face à Harry.

-Je veux bien te pardonner, 'Mione. Ce sont tes choix et je les respecte. C'est vrai que tu aurais pu nous prévenir, mais si -comme tu nous l'as dit- tu n'en as pas eu le temps, je comprends, dit Ron en prenant maladroitement Hermione dans les bras ce qui lui valut un regard mauvais de la part de Drago.

-Pourquoi est-il là _lui_ ? demanda Harry méchamment en désignant le Serpentard d'un coup de tête.

-Lui il a un nom, _Potter_, répondit Drago en crachant presque le dernier mot.

-Peu importe, ça ne répond pas à ma question. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Il est venu m'aider, répondit Hermione en se plaçant entre Harry et Drago pour être sûre que les choses ne s'enveniment pas.

-Allez Potti, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Fais comme ton gentil petit-ami le rouquin, pardonne-lui et on en parle plus, continua Drago.

-Tu m'as appelé comment là ? demanda Harry en poussant Hermione afin qu'il puisse se rapprocher du garçon aux cheveux blonds.

-Ne fais pas ton dur à cuire, je n'ai pas que ça à faire... »

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago qui sortit la sienne presque instantanément.

« Si je te lance un serpent dessus, tu vas nous faire la même scène qu'en première année, _Potti_ ? dit Drago en riant faussement.

-Tu ne connais donc que ce sortilège ? Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas très fort niveau magie, mais pas à ce point.

-_Repulso_ !

-Loupé Malefoy, tu ne sais pas très bien viser !

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! cria Hermione en se replaçant entre les deux élèves. Vous vous rendez compte du ridicule de la situation ? Un combat ? En pleine bibliothèque ?! J'étais venue pour me faire pardonner et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? Deux idiots qui se querellent à propos de leur fierté ?

-Te pardonner, quel grand mot, dit Harry en gardant la baguette fixée sur Drago. Si tu restes ami avec _lui,_ tu peux m'oublier. Tu as le choix maintenant, c'est _lui_ ou moi. »

* * *

Alors ? Avez-vous eu la même impression que moi concernant ce chapitre ? N'est-il pas à la hauteur des autres ? N'hésitez-pas à m'envoyer vos critiques pour que je puisse l'améliorer.

Qui pensez-vous qu'Hermione va choisir: Drago ou Harry ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

La suite, dans la prochain chapitre. Tintintin (Oui, c'était censé être une petite musique de suspens...Mais comme je ne sais pas les faire, l'effet est [un peu] raté.)

Bisous à tous !


	11. Chapitre 11: Mangemort

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis _énormément_ désolée du retard que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre ! Je suis partie quelques temps en vacances (et je repars même lundi. Que voulez-vous, je profite de mes vacances ! xD) et je n'avais pas d'accès internet pour le poster. Enfin bref, maintenant il est là et je vous laisse le lire tranquillement. On se retrouve (comme toujours) en bas de la page :)

**Disclamer**: Tous les droits sont réservés à J.K Rowling et Warner Bros

* * *

**Chapitre 11****: Mangemort**

Après l'ultimatum qu'Harry lui avait proposé, deux jours plus tôt, Hermione avait quitté la bibliothèque sans un mot. Comment avait-il pu lui proposer cela ? Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas choisir entre les deux garçons. Harry était son meilleur ami, son frère, celui à qui elle confiait ses joies et ses peines depuis maintenant sept années. Drago, lui… et bien c'était Drago. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le définir mais elle savait simplement que leur amitié était une évidence.

Elle avait littéralement fui Harry et Drago depuis l'attitude complètement puérile qu'ils avaient eu et, heureusement, ils n'avaient pas cherché à lui reparler.

Le quatrième jour sans leur adresser la parole, Hermione avait rangé tranquillement ses affaires dans son sac à la fin du cours de Potion, quand les deux garçons étaient arrivés près d'elle d'un air déterminé.

« 'Mione, sous sommes… commença Harry.

-Désolés, continua Drago en affichant un sourire en coin devant le visage sidéré d'Harry, nous avons parlé du problème tous les deux -même si c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée, je tiens à le préciser. On va arrêter de s'insulter devant toi dorénavant…

-Comment tu peux raconter ça ? Tu n'as aucune once d'intelligence dans ton cerveau, c'est moi qui ai trouvé la solution ! Enfin peu importe, se reprit-il alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de choisir entre Malefoy et moi, 'Mione. C'était stupide. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve désormais votre amitié, mais c'est ton choix alors comme l'avait dit Ron, je le respecte. »

Hermione afficha un sourire comblé lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leurs excuses. Cela n'était parfait -ils avaient même failli se disputer à nouveau- mais qu'ils fassent des efforts pour se supporter était merveilleux à ses yeux. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras pour le remercier et fit un pas en avant pour faire de même avec Drago, mais se rétracta. Elle se sentait plutôt gênée de faire de même avec le Serpentard et se contenta de lui sourire timidement. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à l'aise de prendre Drago dans les bras alors qu'elle le faisait avec Harry sans hésitation ? La relation qui la liait avec le Serpentard n'était-elle pas la même que celle entretenue avec Harry ?

* * *

Deux semaines après, Hermione et Ginny avaient rejoint Luna pour assister au match de Quidditch qui devait opposer les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Les trois jeunes filles étaient dans les gradins, habillées aux couleurs des rouge et or et Luna avait même sorti son chapeau à la tête de lion. Hermione regardait autour d'elle d'un air à la fois inquiet et excitée. Drago lui avait demandé la veille « d'ouvrir les yeux lors du match » car il lui avait préparé une surprise « qui allait peut-être remettre en question son soutien infaillible pour les Gryffondors ». Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander des explications car il s'était littéralement enfui en prétextant « avoir quelque chose à faire avec Rogue ».

Bien qu'il fasse relativement froid ce jour-là, le soleil éclairait fortement, ce qui risquait de gêner les joueurs. Harry et Ron étaient sur le terrain, attendant le coup d'envoi de Mlle Bibine. Le brouhaha des supporters qui criaient le nom de leur équipe favorite était assourdissant alors que les joueurs, silencieux, se regardaient d'un œil mauvais. La voix de Rogue au micro, surpris tout le monde.

« Changement de dernière minute dans l'équipe des _Serpentards_. Je répète : changement de dernière minute dans l'équipe des _Serpentards_, annonça-t-il d'une voix lente en insistant bien sur le nom de sa maison. L'attrapeur Terence Higgs va être échangé avec Drago Malefoy. »

Le bruit des supporter s'arrêta. Terence Higgs quitta le terrain la tête baissée, déçu de ne pas jouer et une autre silhouette le remplaça. Drago Malefoy se mit à sa place, face à Harry qui le regardait d'un air surpris.

« Alors Potter, tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir n'est-ce pas? » lança Malefoy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder les joueurs de son équipe en essayant de faire passer mentalement le message « cela ne change rien à notre plan, pas d'inquiétude. Nous allons gagner. ».

Les élèves dans le stade reprirent peu à peu la parole et les Serpentards hurlèrent plus fort que précédemment. Drago tourna la tête vers la tribune des Gryffondors et chercha Hermione du regard. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le garçon articula « surprise » très distinctement afin qu'elle comprenne puis il tourna la tête pour se concentrer sur le match à venir. Hermione avait envie de rire et de sourire jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Ce garçon la surprenant tellement, il était tellement gentil, attentionné, tellement… « _Woh Hermione reprends-toi, _pensa-t-elle, _tu ne vas pas tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy quand même ?_ » Elle ne fit aucun sourire stupide ni autre chose qui pouvait montrer son bonheur actuel et jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny et Luna en espérant qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué son attitude étrange ni le fait que Drago se soit tourné vers elle. Les deux adolescents avaient eu une nouvelle conversation la semaine passée sur le fait de se montrer en public et avaient fini par s'entendre sur la réponse négative. Seuls Harry, Ron, Pansy et Blaise étaient au courant pour leur amitié et pour le moment, ils seraient les seuls.

Alors que les Gryffondors menaient 100 contre 90, Lee Jordan hurla plus fort que d'habitude, impatient, car le match avait commencé depuis 2h déjà et personne n'avait attrapé le Vif d'Or.

« Johnson qui passe à Bell qui lance et…. non, contré par Bletchley, satané Serpentard ! _Euh pardon Professeur McGonagall. _Flint qui passe à Bole qui frappe et… Harry Potter se prend le Cognard en plein ventre ! Il semble assommé, il ne contrôle plus son balai ! Harry Potter est à terre ! Harry Potter est à terre ! »

Le sifflet de retentit et le match fut suspendu.

* * *

_Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Harry, 35 ans, avait l'impression d'avoir passé toute sa vie ici. Assis sur un fauteuil sur la terrasse de sa maison construite en plein désert, il fumait un cigare. Sa femme, Ginny, bordait leur dernier enfant assise sur un rocking-chair. Hermione et Ron avaient été invités à passer leur après-midi en leur compagnie. Ils étaient assis en face de la famille Potter et regardaient jouer leurs propres enfants à la balançoire : la vie des quatre amis était plus que belle à présent. _

_Harry leva sa tête vers le ciel car il avait un mauvais pressentiment : quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva et marcha vers les enfants Weasley mais plus il avançait, plus son ombre s'allongeait et il sentait que sa peau blanchissait. Il regarda le soleil, incrédule, qui venait de se changer en lune et une marque verte apparue en plein milieu du ciel. « La marque des ténèbres, pensa Harry._ _» Il se retourna vers sa femme et ses meilleurs amis mais ils avaient disparu. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux enfants près de la balançoire mais eux aussi avaient disparu. Le « Survivant » était tout seul dans la nuit noire. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas l'air étonné, comme si la disparition de ses proches lui était égale. Un groupe de mangemorts se matérialisa tout autour de lui et l'entourèrent. Quand il s'adressa à eux, sa voix le surprit et il comprit qu'il n'était plus Harry Potter mais Voldemort. _

_« Merci d'être venu, je vous ai convoqué ce soir pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Il est temps de recruter un nouveau membre. Il m'a toujours montré fidélité même si la dernière fois j'ai dû le _corriger _gentiment pour son attitude effrontée. Lucius, tu vas être fier. Il est temps de faire de ton fils un des nôtres, il est temps de faire de Drago Malefoy, un mangemort ! »_

_Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius, qui, sous sa capuche, afficha un sourire faussement heureux. _

* * *

« J'ai l'impression de revivre le même épisode qu'en troisième année, avec les Détraqueurs, annonça Ron, même s'il est tombé de moins haut.

-Chut, Ron, je crois qu'il revient à lui ! s'exclama Hermione. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement, la lumière du jour l'aveuglait. Il tâtonna de façon fébrile à sa gauche à la recherche de ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Il respirait bruyamment et regarda d'un air apeuré les personnes qui l'entouraient. À sa droite, assise sur une chaise, Ginny attendait qu'il parle. Ron, debout à ses pieds, l'observait en plissant les yeux et chuchota à Hermione « Tu crois qu'il nous entends ? Il a l'air bizarre. » Celle-ci, debout à sa gauche lui répondit avec une pointe d'hésitation « Bien sûr qu'il nous entend, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » Il reconnut ses amis les plus proches et se détendit : il n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en massant sa cicatrice qui lui brulait le front.

-Un reflet du soleil t'a perturbé durant le match, tu n'as pas vu le cognard arrivé et il t'a foncé droit dessus. Tu es tombé de ton balai, expliqua Hermione.

-Tu as tout de suite été envoyé à l'infirmerie, Mrs. Pomfresh n'était même pas étonnée, à croire qu'elle est habituée à te voir, blagua Ron. »

Harry ria, enfin _essaya_ car il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et tint son ventre sous la douleur.

« Je suppose que je me suis pris le cognard au niveau du ventre ?

-Dans le mille, répondit Ron. »

Hermione fit de gros yeux à Ron pour lui montrer que sa blague n'était pas très appropriée et Ron s'excusa.

« Le match a repris peu après ton arrivée ici, expliqua Ginny. Tom Lynch t'a remplacé en tant qu'attrapeur mais toute l'équipe semblant préoccupée que tu ne sois pas présent. Malefoy a attrapé le Vif d'Or en quelques minutes… les Serpentards prennent donc la tête du classement général, même si…

-Je suis désolée les enfants, mais il va falloir le laisser, la coupa en s'approchant du lit. Il faut qu'il se repose. »

Les trois élèves acquiescèrent puis quittèrent la pièce.

Le lendemain, Ron et Hermione lui rendirent visite ensemble. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le garçon aux cheveux noirs était assis sur son lit, le dos droit, un air soucieux sur le visage. Dès qu'il aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis, il soupira de soulagement.

« Je suis si content de vous voir ! Je vous attendais, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

La jeune fille et le garçon aux cheveux roux échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Harry regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que l'infirmerie était vide.

« Quand je suis tombé de mon balai hier… juste avant de me réveiller, j'ai fait un rêve. C'était même plutôt une vision. Vous vous rappelez que j'ai déjà eu des sortes de « contact » avec Voldemort ? Eh bien, hier j'en ai eu un nouveau. Je me voyais, enfin je _le_ voyais entouré de Mangemorts. Il a annoncé que Drago Malefoy allait devenir l'un des leur. Je ne crois pas que Voldemort sache que j'ai assisté à la scène. Je te l'avais bien dit Hermione, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et je pense qu'il faudrait en avertir Dumbledore, il pourra peut-être trouver une solution pour empêcher cet idiot de faire une imbécilité pareille ! »

Hermione et Ron s'étaient assis sur le lit dernière eux pendant qu'Harry leur parlait. Quand le garçon à lunettes eut fini, Ron avait la bouche ouverte et Hermione restait de marbre, légèrement tendue.

« Etais-tu vraiment sûr que tu n'as pas tout simplement rêvé ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr.

-Mais comment pourrais-tu l'être ? Si ça se trouve c'est un piège que Voldemort te tend ! Et puis, je doute qu'en parler à Dumbledore puisse arranger les choses. Drago ne l'aime pas du tout, il ne l'écoutera pas. Je lui parlerais. Même si je sais qu'il ne deviendra jamais mangemort, je vais essayer de tirer cette histoire au clair. »

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent. Hermione s'en alla de l'infirmerie deux heures après et se promit d'aller parler à Drago durant les prochains jours. C'était quoi cette histoire de mangemort ? Les visions d'Harry s'étaient révélées complètement justes ces dernières années et, bien que le garçon aux lunettes n'aimait pas Drago, il n'aurait pas inventé une histoire pareille. Elle espérait donc que cette vision ne soit qu'un leurre de la part de Voldemort. Mais alors pourquoi, au fond d'elle, avait-elle la sensation que Drago allait bien devenir mangemort ?

* * *

J'espère que malgré mon retard ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! D'après vous Drago va bel et bien devenir Mangemort ou Harry et Hermione sont tout simplement parano ?

Bisous à tous et **merci** (vous avez vu, je l'ai même mis en gras pour que vous voyez à quel point je vous remercie !) pour tout le soutien et l'attention que vous m'accordez !


End file.
